¡Mikey-Oniichan! ¡Mikey-Senpai!
by SilverNAD
Summary: Después de un desafortunado incidente con una extraña sustancia vertida en las alcantarillas de New York, Mikey deberá tomar el lugar de la cabeza de la familia Hamato y solucionar los problemas en la ciudad hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Basado en TMNT de Nick -2012-
1. Chapter 1

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los lectores... y ahora empecemos con la tortura.**

…

**¡Mikey-Oniichan! ¡Mikey-Senpai!**

**...  
**

**_La misteriosa sustancia amarilla_**

…

Splinter sonrió levemente al ver que Michelangelo estaba durmiendo en la misma kata hace más de media hora. La flexibilidad y naturalidad de la pose le hizo sentir escalofríos, alegrándose internamente de que el joven quelonio no este muy interesado en entrenar tiempo completo como sus hermanos mayores.

Por suerte, a diferencia de Raphael, Michelangelo no veía la necesidad de hacerse más fuerte para ser feliz. Splinter estaba seguro que su hijo planeaba apoyarse en su talento natural y en sus hermanos a la hora de un combate. En el futuro tal vez madure lo suficiente para abandonar algunos de sus pasatiempos de la niñez, pero de seguro que seguiría adoptando una actitud más pacífica y alejada del ninjutsu.

La posibilidad de que Michelangelo se convirtiera en un maestro ninja era tristemente remota. Splinter tenía muchas esperanzas en él, pero lo veía poco interesado en la pedagogía y la disciplina. Era una lastima, porque no era muy habitual encontrar en los practicantes de ninjutsu alguien con su carácter y su buen corazón.

-Michelangelo, despierta- Splinter elevó la voz en medio del dojo. Su hijo abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que aún estaba parado en el poste de equilibrio, levantando la pierna en la posición de la grulla. Al despabilarse por completo, Mikey pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, de forma poco agraciada.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Ya terminamos…?- Mikey miró confundido a su sensei -¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Tus hermanos se fueron hace quince minutos- Splinter pasa su mano por su fina barba y sonríe levemente –Esperé que despertaras por tu cuenta, pero siendo que ya es hora de cenar…-

-Jejeje Creo que me quede dormido- Mikey se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe con calma.

-Supongo que has completado las katas de hoy, aunque podríamos entrenar un poco más… si no tienes planes- Splinter tenía deseos de darle a su hijo unas lecciones de concentración, para que por lo menos, lograra enfocarse un poco más en las misiones. Se preocupaba demasiado, más cuando escuchaba las quejas de Leonardo sobre la falta de atención de su hermano menor.

Michelangelo pasó su mano en su mentón y comenzó a pensar, tratando de recordar sus compromisos.

-Solo visitar a Murakami-san- Mikey sonríe ampliamente, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Splinter asiente levemente al recordar que su hijo se convirtió en pupilo de un viejo chef oriental. De seguro Michelangelo estaba tratando de buscar otras aspiraciones a parte del ninjutsu, pero por la actitud reservada que estaba adoptando, se preguntaba que clase de enseñanza impartía el tal Murakami.

Un día de estos debería intercambiar palabras con el amable cocinero ciego que aceptó al más disperso de sus hijos como un valioso alumno.

-¿Crees que tus hermanos se hayan terminado la pizza de la cena?-

Splinter no terminó de decir esto que ve a su hijo se precipitarse hacia la cocina, como si el mismo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo. Esperaba que Michelangelo no se enojara por la pequeña broma que le hizo.

(…)

-Genial, el maestro se equivocó- Mikey ataca los últimos trozos de pizza que habitaban en la caja, sin prestar atención a Leonardo, que aún estaba en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo un poco de té.

-¿Mikey? ¿Por qué estás comiendo tan deprisa?- El joven líder miraba preocupado a su hermano mientras este casi se atraganta con un trozo de pizza.

-Me quede dormido en la última kata que hicimos, y se me hizo muy tarde- Mikey escupe trozos de pizza en la cara de Leo, y finalmente logra tragar para luego continuar hablando -Dentro de media hora debo ir a ver a Murakami-san-

-No deberías estar tragando pizza si vas a cocinar con Murakami-san-

-Necesito la pizza para inspirarme- Mikey eleva el trozo de pizza sobre su cabeza, adoptando una pose dramática –Estás delante del genio que cocinara el primer _Ramen _con sabor a pizza-

Leo no sabía que decirle a su hermano, pero decide ignorar su último comentario para formular la única duda que tenía -¿Quién va ir contigo?-

-Don y April serán mis chaperones, asegurándome todo el permiso que el sensei pueda darme-

-No creo que deberían ir los tres solos- Leo no termina de decir esto que Donnie aparece detrás de él, haciendo ojitos de cachorro. Él se le queda mirando por un momento, y luego entorna sus ojos con fastidio.

-Donnie, sabes que eso solo le funciona a Mikey-

-Leo, por favor, es mi oportunidad de tener una cita con April con cena incluida- Donnie deja de intentar tocar el corazón de su hermano mayor y trata de convencerlo con lógica –No llamaremos la atención de nadie, usaremos disfraces y tengo registrados los movimientos de los Dragones Púrpura desde hace una semana, confirmando que estarán en un radio de un kilómetro de allí-

-Bien, aunque no creo que eso sea una cita- Leo levanta levemente los hombros, tratando de señalar lo obvio a su hermano -¿Mikey no va con ustedes?-

-No deja de ser una cita- Donnie parecía que estaba determinado en que todo saliera según sus planes, así que Leo trata de no contradecirlo.

-¡Hey, April!- Mikey deja de comer para saludar a la chica que estaba entrando a la cocina. Tanto Leo como Donnie la saludaron con una sonrisa falsa, actuando como si no estuvieran hablando de ella en ese momento. Para su suerte, Mikey estaba demasiado perdido en su trozo de pizza para prestarles atención.

-¿Lista para visitar a Murakami-san?- Dijo Donnie con un tono demasiado vehemente. Leo agradeció internamente que Raph no estuviera allí para ver como su hermano se ridiculizaba a si mismo, y se prometió internamente que nunca perdería la compostura delante de una chica, por más guapa que fuese.

-Claro, les traje los abrigos y sombreros para que se disfracen- April deja la caja sobre la mesa, que de inmediato es atacada por Mikey. Ella sonríe levemente mientras agrega -Son de papá pero creo que les va a quedar a los dos-

-Genial, me veo como uno de esos espías de la tele- Mikey estaba emocionado, mientras escondía su cabeza dejado del sombrero que había escogido April para él.

-Por lo menos no llamaran la atención de los Dragones Púrpura- Leo examina uno de los abrigos, y se lo prueba. Gruñe por lo bajo al notar que le quedaba demasiado grande, y termino por enfadarse al ver que a Donnie le quedaba a la perfección. Aún no quería perder las esperanzas de crecer un poco más, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser tan alto como su hermano.

En ese momento Raph llega como una tromba, todo enjabonado, sin preocuparse que April estuviera allí. Estaba demasiado enojado para darse cuenta de las sutilezas.

-Donnie, no sale agua de la ducha- La voz del joven mutante sonaba demasiado demandante, tratando a su hermano como una especie de empleado que debía cumplir con todos sus caprichos. Leo vio reprochable esa actitud y le da un zape a Raph.

-No estés mangoneando a Don- Dice Leo mientras su hermano lo mira molesto, mientras le réplica -¿Qué quieres que haga? No tengo idea de como repararla-

-¿Estás de broma Raph? Iba a salir con April- Donnie se da cuenta de su desliz y agrega de inmediato –Para acompañar a Mikey al restaurante de Murakami-

-No te preocupes Donnie, April puede ser mi niñera- Mikey eleva los hombros con calma, ganándose un mirada de enfado de su hermano con su obvia observación. April parecía estar de acuerdo, porque no quería llegar tarde con Murakami.

-Claro, no creo que haya problema que vayamos solo los dos- La chica nota que Donatello se estaba deprimiendo, por lo que trata de levantar su moral –Puedes alcanzarnos cuando termines, Donnie-

-Está bien, iré a ver esa ducha- Se despide con tristeza de April y Mikey, los cuales salen de la guarida charlando animadamente. A Donatello no le parecía justo, se suponía que era su tarde libre. Cero reparaciones, cero entrenamientos, solo un momento de calidad con April y su hermano ¿Era mucho pedir?

-Leo ¿Me das una mano con esto?- Donnie no era de pedir ayuda a su hermano, pero realmente quería sus horas de esparcimiento. Desde que Shredder les había declarado la guerra a ellos, los entrenamientos se hicieron tan duros que esos momentos de descanso eran muy apreciados.

-Está bien, además aprovechare a aprender algo de plomería- Leo ayuda a su hermano a cargar su otra caja de herramientas –Así no tendríamos que cargarte con todo estos trabajos-

-Es bastante fácil, aunque estoy apurado para darte una lección decente- Donnie se dirige a la ducha para ver la salida de agua.

(…)

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Donatello comprobó que no había ninguna obstrucción en los conductos que alimentaban la ducha del baño, por lo que frunció el ceño molesto. Tal vez el asunto de la ducha le llevaría más tiempo de solucionar de lo que pensaba.

–Esto es raro-

El joven quelonio comprobó las perillas de agua de los lavatorios y estas seguían sin funcionar. De repente un sonido extraño le llamó la atención, pero no pudo identificarlo porque sus hermanos comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

-¿Ya está?- Raph sonaba impaciente. Donnie lo ignora y le pide a Leo que le pase la llave inglesa para poder remover el lavatorio.

-Espera un momento- Dice con calma Leo, mientras asiste a Donnie con la dichosa herramienta.

-Tu no eres el que esta lleno de jabón, así que no me digas que espere- Raph estaba cada vez más irritado.

-Si no tardaras tanto en bañarte…- Musita Leo, tratando de no sonar demasiado impertinente.

-No me digas que ahora mides el tiempo que tardo en bañarme ¿Para que? ¿Para decirme que me tomo demasiado tiempo para asearme?-

-Yo solo digo que…-

-Basta los dos, estoy tratando de arreglar esto y sus discusiones no me ayudan… Esto es… Esto no es bueno- Donatello trata de prestar atención al ruido de la cañería, y finalmente se aparta del lavado como si estuviera por atacarlo –Chicos, salgan del baño-

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?- Leonardo mira un poco preocupado al lavado y escucha un ruido muy extraño. Raphael abre la boca para decir algo pero es interrumpido por Donatello.

-Esto va a estallar-

De repente, el grifo del lavatorio sale disparado hacia la cara de Raph por la presión que ejercía una rara sustancia amarilla. Leo desvía la pieza metálica con un rápido movimiento con la caja de herramientas, evitando que golpee a su hermano.

-¿Qué es eso?- Raph ve atónito como la sustancia comienza a salir a una presión impresionante. Todos quedaron empapados por ese liquido color amarillento que no paraba de brotar de los tubos de las cañerías.

Donnie trató desesperadamente de sellar los tubos, pero la sustancia seguía brotando a una velocidad espantosa. El baño no tardó en quedar completamente inundado en pocos segundos.

-Hay que salir de aquí- Leo sujeta a su Donnie del filo de su caparazón y lo arrastra en medio de aquel líquido tan espeso. Era dificultoso caminar, y a medida que avanzaban para salir de allí, sus fuerzas disminuían.

-¿Qué está pasando?- La voz de Raph cambió de una forma extraña, y Donnie no pudo evitar notar que las coderas y las vendas comenzaron a desajustarse.

-Algo raro le esta pasando con nuestros cuerpos, estamos perdiendo masa muscular-

-Rápido, busquemos una forma de quitarnos esta sustancia del cuerpo…- Pero Leo se queda petrificado al salir del baño y ver el resto de la guarida llena de aquella sustancia. Splinter estaba cubierto de limo amarillo, pero había evitado que Spike fuera alcanzado, llegándolo a cuestas.

-¡Sensei! ¡Spike!- Raph trató de hablar, y su voz salió más aguda. Se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo altura, y que la sustancia estaba comenzando a llegarle al cuello. Leo y Donnie estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Splinter también había entrado en contacto con la extraña sustancia que invadía la guarida. Notó que sus manos perdían sus arrugas y su cuerpo de rata comenzó a cambiar. Alterado, no dudó en ponerse en marcha para sacar a todos de allí. No podía pensar en una solución para salvar la guarida, pero sentía que debía encontrar un lugar seguro para ellos. Debía alejarlos de aquella sustancia amarilla a como de lugar.

Tomó un trozo de tela y la coloco alrededor de su cuerpo para depositar a Spike adentro, que ya se había ocultado en su caparazón.

El pequeño sabía que estaban en problemas.

Splinter saltó sobre la mesa, tratando de quitarse la sustancia de encima. Su túnica comenzó a quedarle demasiado holgada pero le resto importancia. Cargo a sus tres hijos que estaban el pasillo, sintiendo que sus cuerpos habían disminuido en tamaño y peso.

Los tres estaban horrorizados. Splinter los miró con una expresión seria mezclada con preocupación.

-No se preocupen, yo los sacaré que aquí-

(…)

April estaba impresionada al ver a Mikey y Murakami cocinando. Los dos parecían ser maquinas precisas que no paraban un solo segundo en amasar, sazonar, estirar y trozar.

Era increíble que Mikey pudiera hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, siendo que le costaba tanto concentrarse. April quería preguntarle a Murakami como había hecho para que la joven tortuga pueda concentrarse en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-No es que este haciendo todo al mismo tiempo- Murakami deja que Mikey termine de cortar los fideos mientras el caldo del ramen termina de cocinarse –Si te fijas bien, Michelangelo-san solo dedica unos cuantos segundos para completar cada tarea y pasa a otra, de ese modo no pierde la concentración-

-Es decir que solo has seccionado todas sus tareas-

-Exacto, hacer las cosas al mismo tiempo es imposible, y concentrarse en una sola cosa por mucho tiempo es muy difícil- Murakami deja se mueve hacia un lado, intuyendo que el joven quelonio iba a pasar por ese lugar sin mirar. Era increíble como el aquel hombre, a pesar de haber perdido la vista, podía actuar como si tuviera ojos en la espalda.

-¿Tenía problemas para concentrarse, Murakami-san?- April le sonríe con simpatía al hombre, y este se ríe con reserva.

-Si, y aún los tengo, fue… problemático, cuando era más joven- El cocinero tanteo levemente la mesa para movilizarse y sentarse del otro lado de la barra, al lado de April -Pero uno aprende atajos para superar esos conflictos y salir adelante-

-Listo Murakami-san, _miso ramen_-

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en los que Mikey terminaba de preparar los dos platos con caldo, carne y fideos. Los llevó a la barra, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de mariposas en el estómago.

-Buen trabajo, Michelangelo-san- El hombre ciego recibió su ración de humeante caldo con fideos con una sonrisa simpática, y April también. Mikey los miró ansioso, esperando que lo prueben.

April miró con curiosidad a Murakami. Este tanteo su cuchara y bebió un poco del caldo que había en su tazón. Sonrió levemente al saborearlo, tomó los palillos con rapidez para comenzar a probar los fideos.

Ella no sabía por la expresión de Murakami si estaba bien o mal lo que había hecho Mikey, y no parecía estar interesado en decir absolutamente nada mientras comía.

April observó a Mikey, y notó que estaba muy entusiasmado, esperando a que probara su creación. Aún tenía ciertas dudas de probar algo hecho por él, más si recordaba algunas anécdotas, contadas por Donatello, sobre las dotes culinarias de su hermano menor. Debía admitir que extrañaba a su amigo, por lo menos podía confiar que si algo malo le pasaba después de comer, él iba a estar ahí para ayudarla.

Finalmente, ella tomó los palillos y respiró levemente. Cerró los ojos mientras sorbía los fideos, esperando vaya saber que. Se llevó una agradable sorpresa. April sintió el delicioso caldo bailando en su boca y sonrió levemente al tragar. Estaba muy bueno. Atacó nuevamente su tazón, con una enorme sonrisa.

-April ¿Qué te pareció?- Mikey miro algo conmocionado como la chica estaba arrasando con los fideos, a una velocidad que la hacía lucir poco femenina.

-Está muy bueno- La sonrisa de April era esplendida. Lucía como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida –Me hace sentir muy feliz-

-¿Feliz?- Mikey estaba un poco confundido por esa rara declaración.

La chica no dijo mucho más. Terminó con los fideos, y luego tomó el tazón en sus manos para sorber el resto del caldo. Después de tragar todo su contenido, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Ella se estaba riendo tanto que Mikey miró un poco preocupado a Murakami. El anciano también se reía, pero con menos efusividad.

-¿Qué le pasa a April?- Mikey estaba un poco asustado por la extraña reacción de su amiga

-La comida transmite emociones, Michelangelo-san- Responde impasible Murakami, mientras April seguía riéndose de forma histérica.

-Ya veo- Mikey seguía alterado.

-Michelangelo-san, un buen cocinero no solo prepara la comida para alimentar el cuerpo, también deja una parte de él en cada una de sus creaciones- Murakami sonríe complacido de los resultados obtenidos por su joven aprendiz –Uno aprende a nutrir el alma de la gente con cada plato que hace, aportando una parte de la suya-

-Hai- Michelangelo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo halagaran por su comida. El único que le había gustado algo que haya cocinado antes era Leatherhead, pero no dejaba de ser agradable escucharlo de otras personas.

_"¿A Leatherhead le gustará también? Le voy a llevar un poco ramen para que lo pruebe"_ Pensó Mikey con una ligera sonrisa.

Pasó poco tiempo para que April dejara de reírse como loca, y mira un poco conmocionada al joven mutante.

-Esto es increíble, hay que hacer que los chicos lo prueben-

-También le llevaré un poco a Splinter, nos contó una vez que cuando era más joven le gustaba el miso ramen- Mikey se sentía feliz de poder preparar un plato originario del país natal de su maestro.

-¿Aún quieres hacer que el ramen sepa a pizza?- April estaba al tanto de sus planes, y vio que Murakami no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante idea.

-Claro que si, será genial, ahora que se como prepararlo solo debo buscar la combinación adecuada de sabores y mucho queso- Mikey hace un gesto extraño, como si quisiera emular un actor de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto –Todos presenciaran la increíble creación del Dr. Ramenstain-

-Sería interesante probar semejante plato- Murakami parecía estar disfrutando de aquella iniciativa, pero de repente, frunció un poco el ceño un tanto inquieto -¿Tu hermano no iba a venir pronto?-

-Es verdad- April recordó a Donnie y sacó su T-phone para llamarlo. Tal vez la reparación le había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba. Pero todo lo que hacía el teléfono era enviarla a la casilla de correo de voz –Esto es raro, Donnie no contesta-

Mikey saca su teléfono para llamar a Leonardo, mientras que April intenta llamar a Raphael.

Nada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Declara finalmente April.

-Vamos a ver si todos están bien- Mikey se coloca su abrigo y April su chaqueta con capucha para salir de allí -Nos vemos pronto, Murakami-san-

Se despiden del cocinero ciego, y salen corriendo a toda prisa hacia la guarida, esperando que nada malo haya pasado en su ausencia.

(…)

**N/A: **Tal vez esta historia tenga algunos fallos en su redacción, trataré de revisar todo para que salga bien, desenme suerte.

Saludos y gracias por leer desde ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

**Yay! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que hayan recibido tan bien el fic, a pesar de lo flojito que está. **

**Una vez más ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos los lectores y escritores de está página! Que el año nuevo nos traiga muchos más fics y emociones.  
**

**…**

**_Agridulce infancia_**

...

-Tranquilos... l-los sa-sacaré de aquí-

Hamato Yoshi, que ahora parecía tener alrededor de trece años de edad, trató de sonar confiado y seguro ante esos pequeños niños tortugas, que estaban sollozando con temor a su alrededor.

Él trataba de calmarlos, mientras nadaba en aquella sustancia amarilla en busca de la salida de aquel lugar desconocido, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera aterrado. No sabía porque en ese momento su cuerpo era tan peludo o porque estaba en aquel extraño túnel subterráneo que olía a aguas servidas. Mucho menos sabía de donde habían salido esos peculiares niños que parecían ser tortugas humanoides.

Pero algo era seguro, tenía que sacarlos de aquel lugar antes de terminar ahogados en esa rara sustancia amarilla que los rodeaba.

-No se suelten de mi- Yoshi hablaba con firmeza, mientras sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente una salida de aquel lugar. Para su suerte, divisó al otro lado del túnel unas pequeñas barras de metal pegadas a una pared. Estas subían hacía una plataforma del cual se abría un túnel, donde caía la sustancia amarilla como una cascada. Con rapidez, nada hasta la base de la escalera y comienza a subir a los niños.

-Vamos, agárrense con fuerza, yo voy detrás de ustedes y los atraparé si se caen- Al decir esto, su voz sonó un poco insegura, pero los niños asintieron, tratando de parecer valientes.

Uno por uno, los pequeños niños tortuga comenzaron a trepar por las escaleras, tanto como sus pequeños brazos se lo permitían. Sus manitas de tres dedos cada una, se resbalaban de vez en cuando en esos escalones, pero continuaron muy decididos. Yoshi estaba impresionado. Él no recordaba ser tan valiente a los cuatro años de edad. Sujetó a la tortuga "normal", que parecía no querer salir del interior de su caparazón, dentro de su enorme yukata, y comenzó a subir detrás de los niños.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más seca, Yoshi pudo distinguir que los niños tortugas eran muy diferentes entre sí, y que llevaban unas bandas de distintos colores en sus cuellos. Con cuidado, saca la tortuga que llevaba consigo y la deja a su lado. Al verla, el niño reptil con la banda roja en su cuello se acerca rápidamente al pequeño animal y lo toma entre sus brazos. Miró a Yoshi con duda, y se alejó de él para unirse con sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasó?- El pequeño que comenzó hablarle a Yoshi tenía un antifaz de tela color azul colgando de su cuello, que parecía demasiado grande para llevarlo en su cabeza. Sus enormes ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Parecía estar muy asustado, al igual que los otros dos niños.

-Quiero ir a casa- Dice el niño con el antifaz rojo colgando en su cuello, frunciendo su carita como si tratara de parecer intimidante, mientras sujetaba con cuidado la tortuga "normal", que aún no había salido de su caparazón.

-Tengo miedo- El pequeño de antifaz morado agachó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar levemente. Uno de los dos niños, el del antifaz rojo, le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y le susurra un _"No tengas miedo, vamos a estar bien"_ para calmarlo.

-¿Dónde está Mikey? ¿Y Splinter?- El niño de la banda azul parecía estar preocupado por sus hermanos, tal vez por eso se atrevió a interrogarlo con un poco más de firmeza.

La rata adolescente se mordió el labio sin saber que decir. Recordaba vagamente a esos niños, tal vez no mucho, y no tenía idea quien era Splinter ni Mikey.

Yoshi estaba a cargo de tres niños tortugas, que parecían tener cuatro años, y una tortuga ordinaria. Para colmo, había dejado de ser humano. Miró sus manos y descubrió para su horror que se habían convertido en garras. Revisó un poco su cuerpo debajo de la holgada ropa que estaba usando, y notó que toda su piel estaba cubierta por un denso y corto pelaje marrón. Tocó su cara que ahora contaba con un hocico, y luego su cabeza para comprobar que tenía orejas puntiagudas, como de rata.

Yoshi no tenía miedo en ese momento, no señor... Estaba completamente aterrado.

Él no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, ni porque lucía como una rata, ni de donde habían salido esos extraños niños estaban con él. A pesar de todo, debía hacer lo mejor para ayudarlos y buscar una solución a su situación.

-Necesito saber sus nombres- La joven rata miró a los niños que no parecían fiarse de él, así que decidió presentarse por su nombre de pila –Yo me llamo Yoshi-

-Soy Leonardo- El pequeño de ojos azules lo miro con solemnidad y luego señaló a sus hermanos -Ellos son mis hermanos, Raphael y Donatello-

-Es raro...- El pequeño Donatello mira curioso a Yoshi con sus enormes ojos castaños -...Te llamas igual que nuestro padre-

-¿De verdad? Eso es raro... ¿Y este pequeño?- Yoshi señala a la pequeña tortuga que Raphael sostenía entre sus manos.

-¡Este es Spike! ¡Es mi amigo!- El niño del antifaz rojo le muestra su tortuga a Yoshi, y este asiente levemente al ver como Spike saca con timidez su cabeza de su caparazón.

-Tenemos que buscar a Splinter- Dice Leonardo con urgencia. Pero Donatello mira a su hermano muy preocupado, y agrega tímidamente –Primero debemos encontrar a Mikey, debe estar muy asustado-

-¿Quién es Mikey?- Yoshi no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad de averiguar de quien estaba hablando los niños.

-Es nuestro hermano menor- Declara Leonardo, un poco nervioso al notar que no estaba con ellos -¿Lo conoces?-

-No, para nada- Yoshi trata de mirar alrededor, para averiguar hacia donde debían ir. Se dio cuenta que el túnel era muy oscuro, pero debajo de sus pies corría el líquido amarillo era cada vez más rápido y más abundante. Al no poder ver más allá, Yoshi escuchó con su agudo sentido auditivo, _algo_ que venía fluyendo a toda velocidad hacía ellos.

Él no tenía ganas de quedarse allí para averiguar que era.

-¿Estás bien?- Raphael miro con algo de preocupación al roedor adolescente que se había quedado muy serio, y este mueve levemente su cabeza para despabilarse.

-Si, si... creo que todos necesitamos un poco de aire- Yoshi tenía que sacarlos rápido de allí. Miró hacía el otro lado del túnel de las alcantarillas y encontró unas escaleras –Vamos a salir a la superficie-

Los niños se asustaron al escuchar semejante declaración. Parecía que no estaban de acuerdo con la idea de Yoshi. Aun así, el joven roedor los guío a los tres por el túnel, ignorando lo tenso que se habían puesto sus pequeños compañeros.

No entendía porque tenían tanto miedo de ascender a la superficie. Solo cuando logró llegar a la tapa del alcantarillado se dio cuenta que ellos no eran humanos, o al menos, se parecían más a los animales, y tal vez era posible que las personas crean que son una amenaza.

-Solo será por unos minutos, nadie nos va a ver...- Yoshi sabía que no era una buena idea, pero trató de restarle importancia. Llegó a la superficie y sacó a los niños de las alcantarillas. Estaban en un callejón vacío, rodeados de basureros y enormes edificios decorados con obscenos grafitis. Donatello se asustó al escuchar el maullido de un pequeño gato, y se prendió del brazo de Raphael que parecía estar casi tan asustado como él.

Leonardo estaba pálido de miedo, y no había dicho absolutamente nada a Yoshi. Finalmente, el pequeño se recupera un poco la impresión y trata de hablar.

-Tenemos que bajar, el maestro Splinter no nos permite estar en la superficie-

-¿De verdad? Pero allá abajo esta todo inundado por esa agua amarillenta- Yoshi se mordió el labio preocupado, pensando que tal vez está no fue una de sus mejores ideas...

De repente, un puñado de hombres enfundados en ajustados trajes ninja, caen silenciosamente en el callejón, rodeándolos por completo.

Yoshi se queda con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, al ver que un enorme perro humanoide se asoma por el otro extremo de aquel recinto. Estaban rodeados, le habían cerrado todas las rutas de escape, y esos sujetos no parecían tener buenas intenciones.

-Son las tortugas y la rata... Splinter- El perro gigante era horrible y deforme. Su brazo derecho era tres veces más grande que el izquierdo y sus puños tenían unas protuberancias óseas que parecían ser garras.

-No sé quién es ese Splinter...- Yoshi se colocó delante de los niños para protegerlos. La ropa le seguía quedando grande, pero pudo encontrar en una de las mangas un kunai. Lo sujetó levemente de la parte vendada, mirando con atención a todos los ninjas que lo rodeaban y al monstruo que estaba delante de ellos, mientras agrega:

–...Pe-pero les recomiendo que n-nos dejen en paz-

Las mejillas de los niños tortuga estaban bañadas en lágrimas de terror, y las brillantes armas de aquellos ninjas solo hicieron que temblaran aún más. Yoshi trató de no temblar, pero en su interior no creía que saliera con vida de aquella situación. Todas esas personas parecían que estar entrenadas para matar, y él siquiera podía hacer que sus katas de defensa frenara los ataques de sus compañeros de la academia de artes marciales.

Él no tenía lo que necesitaba para ser un ninja, y la prueba estaba en su incapacidad para protegerse a sí mismo y a esos niños.

-Será un buen presente para el maestro Shredder, aunque hay que admitir que se ven mucho más pequeños e indefensos- El perro humanoide le indicó a uno de sus ninjas que saque sus cadenas para apresar a los cuatro niños mutantes. Cuando estaban a punto de atraparlos, se escuchó un grito de batalla muy peculiar encima de ellos...

-¡Booyakasha!-

El grito hizo que las orejas del perro gigante se levanten y que los ninjas pierdan el interés en los niños. Una andada de shurikens cayó sobre los ninjas, obligándolos a buscar el origen del ataque y olvidarse momentáneamente de su presa. En eso, la parte sin filo de una kusarigama descendió desde arriba de sus cabezas. La cadena que conformaba el arma serpenteo con precisión por el aire y golpeo a un par de ninjas, lanzándolos a los lados.

Mientras tanto, un jovencito que llevaba una chaqueta color oliva con capucha, le lanza un par de kunais a los ninjas que rodeaban a los cuatro niños mutantes, para hacerlos retroceder.

Yoshi no pudo creer lo que vio caer delante de ellos en ese momento. Era una tortuga humanoide, mucho más grande que los niños que había encontrado, pero este llevaba un antifaz color anaranjado.

El joven roedor quedó muy impresionado al ver como la cadena de la kusarigama regreso a las manos de aquel extraño sujeto. Notó que extendió la parte con filo del arma y comenzó a girar la cadena, haciendo que los ninjas retrocedan para evitar ser alcanzados.

-Michelangelo- Aquel perro monstruoso rugió lo que parecía ser el nombre de la tortuga humanoide que había aparecido. Empujó a un par de sus ninjas subordinados para precipitarse ante la tortuga. El joven quelonio lo miró desafiante y gritó sin dudarlo.

-¡Aléjate de mi familia, Dogpound!-

Mientras el pesado puño de Dogpound trata de aplastar a la atlética tortuga, que esquivaba sus atacas con complicadas piruetas, el joven encapuchado se acerca a Yoshi y a los niños.

-Splinter, chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí- La capucha había abandonado la cabeza de aquel extraño, revelando un brillante cabello rojizo y unos enormes ojos azules que los miraba con preocupación.

-¡Eres una chica!- Yoshi señala lo obvio, sin saber si sentirse un poco avergonzado por tener que ser rescatado por una mujer.

-No hay tiempo para esto- La jovencita de cabello rojo los sujeta a los cuatro, y luego le grita a la tortuga que parecía estar en un pequeño duelo personal con el monstruo que intentaba atacarlos–Mikey, los tengo, vamos nos-

-Ahí voy- Mikey esquiva el último ataque de Dogpound, salta hasta ellos, usa la cadena de su kusarigama para sujetarlos a todos y luego lanza una bomba de humo.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Cuando el humo violáceo desapareció, Dogpound y los demás ninjas no pudieron dar con ellos.

(…)

-¿Se están yendo?- Pregunta con algo de duda Michelangelo, mientras espía por la ventana del edificio abandonado de enfrente. Fue complicado llegar hasta allí, pero por suerte, Donnie había modificado las bombas para que el efecto de la pantalla de humo les diera más tiempo del que necesitaban para escapar, en caso de estar heridos.

-Sí, ya dejaron el callejón, pero no creo que sea buena idea salir por aquí- Dice April mientras le hecha un último vistazo a la calle.

-Tenemos que ir al drenaje- Mikey no creía que la superficie fuera seguro para ninguno de ellos, pero antes de que April le conteste, escucharon un pequeño jadeo de los niños que los acompañaban.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- La voz de Leo se eleva en el oscuro ambiente, con un tono demasiado agudo debido a su corta edad. En otros momentos, April se hubiera quedado enternecida por la imagen de sus tres amigos como niños pequeños, pero ahora estaba un tanto alterada. Que se hayan vuelto tan jóvenes repentinamente no era algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera.

-Ella es April, es nuestra amiga y yo soy Michelangelo- Mikey mira a sus hermanos y a la joven rata que parecía Splinter -¿No me reconocen?-

-Tiene sus ojos- Dice Donnie

-Y las pecas- Agrega Leo

-Y la misma cara de tonto- Raph se ríe, ganándose una mirada disgustada de Mikey. Pasaron unos pocos segundos, hasta que los niños asimilaron la noticia y se lanzaron sobre Mikey, sollozando.

-¡Oniichan! ¡Estamos muy asustados! ¡No encontramos al maestro Splinter!- Los gemidos de los niños impresionaron hasta el mismo Yoshi. No podía culparlos, se habían aguantado demasiado, y no creía que pudieran pedirles que se queden tranquilos.

-Pobrecitos, debieron pasar por mucho- April mira con algo de duda a Splinter, que estaba en un rincón, un tanto dudoso -¿Splinter? ¿Estás bien?-

-Yo no soy Splinter- El niño estaba molesto, asustado y muy nervioso; de tal forma que no dudó en colocar su kunai delante de él para defenderse de un posible ataque–Soy Hamato Yoshi ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- Mikey se acerca al pequeño mutante y se pone de cuclillas, para estar acorde a su altura. No sabía porque Splinter no lo recordaba, pero no tenía deseos de presionarlo demasiado por lo asustado que se veía –No vamos hacerte daño, pertenecemos a la mismo familia, soy Hamato Michalengelo-

-Eso no es cierto- El chico rata desconfiaba de que aquel reptil gigante fuera miembro de su clan. No recordaba a nadie de su familia con sus características.

-Eres muy desconfiado... Igualito a Raph... Mira, aquí está el sello de nuestro clan- Mikey saca uno de sus shuriken y se lo muestra a Yoshi. El niño lo mira detenidamente, reconociendo el diagrama de la flor grabada en el metal de aquella arma.

-¿Hamato Michelangelo?- El joven roedor observa al quelonio de antifaz anaranjado con un poco más de atención, aunque parecía seguir confundido –Que nombre más raro tienes-

-¿T-te parece raro?- Mikey parecía un poco decepcionado y no se sintió mejor al escuchar a April se reía a sus espaldas. Suspiró resignado, y decidió restarle importancia. Para su suerte, Yoshi estaba un poco más tranquilo.

-Siento mucho haber sido tan irrespetuoso- Yoshi se inclina en una reverencia delante de Michelangelo –Es un honor conocerlo, Michelangelo-senpai-

-¿_Senpai*_?- April no podía entender esto, pero Mikey estaba muy colorado.

-Este... nunca pensé que alguien me diría senpai- Murmura el joven quelonio. Luego de unos segundos de regocijo, mueve su cabeza enérgicamente para concentrarse. Su padre era un preadolescente que lo trataba como un extraño, y sus hermanos volvieron a los cuatro años de edad. Tenía que descubrir porque su familia había rejuvenecido repentinamente y regresarlos a la normalidad. Pero primero debía averiguar cómo llegaron hasta allí.

-¿Qué hacen en la superficie?- Mikey trata de parecer serio como Leo, pero su voz sonó un poco insegura –Es... es muy peligroso para todos ustedes-

-No teníamos opciones, las alcantarillas estaban llenas de un líquido amarillo, y nos pareció peligroso, en realidad a mí me pareció peligroso y...- Yoshi comenzó hablar cada vez más rápido, haciendo que April lo compare con Leonardo cuando perdía la calma -...esa cosa estaba por todos lados, y los niños apenas podían nadar y yo no sabía que...-

-Tranquilo, trata de respirar, lo hiciste bien- Mikey no creía que fuera a soportar otro ataque de ansiedad de su padre, le provocaba vergüenza ajena -¿Dijiste líquido amarillo?-

-Tendremos que investigarlo, pero primero deberíamos dejarlos en un lugar seguro- Dice April manteniendo una mirada atenta sobre los pequeños.

-Sí, todos son muy pequeñitos- Mikey levanta a Raph por las axilas y se lo enseña a April –Esta cosita solo puede matarte de ternura-

-Yo no soy tierno- Raph se retuerce en las manos de su hermano, pero al sentirse derrotado, se cruza de brazo y hace un puchero. April, Donnie y Leo se ríen de él, y el pequeño le saca la lengua a los tres.

-Yo no creo ser de mucha ayuda- Yoshi los interrumpe, con voz un tanto quedada. Estaba mirando al suelo un poco avergonzado –No sé qué hacer en estas situaciones-

Michelangelo se quedó mirando a su padre con vehemencia. Por su parte, April estaba un tanto conmocionada por la declaración de su maestro, pero se tuvo que recordar a si misma que tenía apenas trece años, no podían pedirle que actué como un ninja adulto en su situación.

-Eres un ninja en entrenamiento, y eso es más que suficiente- Mikey se toma la libertad de colocar su mano en el hombro del pequeño y lo mira a los ojos -Te aseguro que en el futuro serás un impresionante guerrero, ahora solo concéntrate en aprender y mejorar de apoco-

-Hai- Asiente Yoshi, sin agregar mucho más.

April miró a Mikey con los ojos como platos, mientras este hablaba con sus hermanos para asegurarse de que estén bien. A la joven pelirroja le dio una rara sensación en la boca de su estómago. No sabía si atribuirlo a su habilidad especial, pero sintió como si el tiempo se trastocara y viera a un Mikey distinto, más adulto y curtido por la experiencia, pero con los mismo ojos vivarachos que transmitían su alegría y optimismo. Era una sensación inquietante y extraña, que tuvo que abandonar porque no era el momento adecuado para semejante reflexiones.

-¿April?- Mikey la miró preocupado porque parecía estar distante. Ella negó con total calma, como había escuchado a media la pregunta de su amigo, trata de continuar con la conversación.

-Sí, creo que mi casa es el mejor escondite para todos-

-Bien, vamos todos para allá- Mikey carga a Raph y Spike, mientras que Yoshi carga a Donnie y April a Leo. Salieron en silencio de aquel viejo edificio y se escurrieron por las calles, hasta llegar a unos pocos metros de la casa de April. Mikey mira con atención en todas direcciones y saca otra bomba de humo. La lanza al piso, dejando que el humo los rodee y desaparecen, sin dejar huellas.

(…)

Shredder gruñe levemente al ver la pecera que estaba junto a su trono, donde una versión mucho más joven de Fishface se arremolinaba en su interior.

Su discípulo había quedado reducido a una pequeño e insignificante pececito. A Shredder le resultaba increíble que haya sido todo lo que quedaba de Xever, después de haberlo enviado a buscar a las tortugas en las alcantarillas de New York. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse un poco inquieto al respecto.

Cuando sus soldados le trajeron a Xever en ese estado, tuvo deseos de lanzarlo a un retrete y olvidarse del sujeto, pero le estaba llegando información interesante, en relación a su lamentable estado actual.

La ciudad estaba atravesando un extraño fenómeno, que los periodistas comenzaron a llamar "_rejuvenecimiento instantáneo_", un nombre vulgar y risorio, que intentaba explicar lo que le sucedía a unos cuantos ciudadanos desafortunados que sufrían de este mal.

Algo o alguien, estaba transformando a los adultos en críos de dos o tres años. Él no quería correr esa misma suerte, por eso tenía que averiguar que lo provocaba y porque.

-Maestro Shredder- Bradford apareció delante de él, con el rabo entre las piernas, indicando que había fracasado nuevamente. No tenía tiempo para esto, pero decidió darle unos minutos para que se exprese.

-Bradford- La voz llena de reprobación de Shredder hizo que a Bradford se le helara la sangre y se le erizaran los pelos de todo el cuerpo –Más te vale tener buenas noticias-

El perro gigante había dejado de masticar su ira contra Michelangelo y comenzó a temer por su integridad física. Sin dejar de desearle una horrible muerte al quelonio que lo alejó de su objetivo, trató de centrarse y exponerle sus inquietudes a su maestro.

-Hamato Yoshi y tres de sus discípulos han sufrido una extraña transformación-

-¿Si?- Shredder entorna sus ojos con malicia -¿Acaso rejuvenecieron hasta ser solo unos críos?-

-¿Cómo lo supo?- Exclama sorprendido Bradford.

-Xever ha cometido la estupidez sufrir ese mismo destino- Shredder le muestra la pecera más pequeña a su lado, con el pequeño pececito que nadaba enérgicamente. Ve con reprobación que Bradford comienza a reírse de la suerte de su compañero, y le gruñe molesto por lo descarado que era –Su estupidez solo es superado por tu incompetencia ¿Dónde está Yoshi? ¿Dónde están sus discípulos? Si se habían convertido en mocosos indefensos ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se te escaparan?-

-¡No fue mi culpa! Es que apareció esa tortuga idiota, ese odioso y repulsivo pecoso, y...- Bradford gruñe mientras hablaba y renegaba sobre su némesis, pero Shredder lo interrumpe.

-Deberías preocuparte más por cumplir con tu misión, que derrotar a tu enemigo personal-

En el fondo, Shredder estaba preguntándose si Bradford algún día lograría cerrar su enfrentamiento con el discípulo de Yoshi. Le estaba molestando escuchar como culpaba a este quelonio en particular sobre sus fracasos, y sobre todo, como los soldados rumoreaban que tenía pesadillas donde aquel joven mutante era protagonista. Si seguía obsesionándose con esa tortuga, no le serviría para continuar adelante con sus planes.

-Quiero que ayudes a buscar información sobre este mal que afecta a la ciudad, y quiero que me traigas al responsable- Shredder mira enfurecido al _hombre-perro_ –Si no lo logras, más te vale que te prepares para perder algo más que un par de cuernos-

-Sí, maestro-

-Y trata de no sufrir la misma suerte que Xever, no tengo interés de cuidar a un cachorro que se orina en la alfombra por temor a una insignificante tortuga-

Shredder miró con una furia retorcida a Bradford al notar como este se estremecía al escucharlo. No quería alimentar el odio hacia su reciente obsesión, pero le estaba hartando que le falle tanto. Vio en los ojos rojos de su discípulo una ira contenida mezclada con vergüenza. De seguro no esperaba que su maestro conociera su secreto temor hacia el discípulo de Yoshi.

Bradford le prometió a su maestro que no iba a volver a perder, y que la próxima vez que viera a Hamato Michelangelo iba a destruirlo por completo. Shredder no le prestó atención, porque se dio cuenta que se lo estaba diciendo para sí mismo. Vio cómo su discípulo se alejaba, y auguro muy a su pesar, que terminaría haciendo ese trabajo por su propia cuenta.

(…)

*Senpai: superior, en artes marciales se le llama así a los estudiantes de mayor experiencia o rango.

**N/A: **En el primer capitulo se hizo referencia a la película "The ramen girl", no es un peliculon, pero a mi me gustó bastante. Obviamente que la comida no transmite emociones, pero eso no quita que cada persona cocine a su estilo y según como se sienta.

Saludos y gracias por leer desde ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

¡Gente bonita del Fandom! Voy aprovechar este espacio para promocionar el fic de mi amiga personal **Pulpomolcagetero** que esta centrado en mi personaje favorito de TMNT: Donatello, llamado **RD: Renacimiento de Hamato Donatello**. Si buscan drama y emociones fuertes, este es su fic, no dejen de leerlo y comentarlo :)

Ahora continuemos con la historia :3

**…**

**Cinco centímetros más de responsabilidad**

…

Michelangelo estaba confundido.

Trató de concentrarse en la explicación que el padre de April le estaba ofreciendo sobre el problema que tenía su familia, pero casi no logró captar nada. Hubiera deseado que Donnie estuviera en condiciones para ayudarlo a entender...

No, no podía pensar en eso. Su hermano tenía apenas cuatro años y no podía darse el lujo de cargarlo con semejante responsabilidad, y ni hablar de su padre, que parecía estar adaptándose a su cuerpo de rata mutante. Para su suerte, Yoshi no parecía que fuera a tener una crisis nerviosa.

Pero eso no quitaba que le estuviera costando trabajo de asimilar todo ese sermón sobre el ADN y las células del cuerpo que se regeneran, y _bla, bla, bla. _Era demasiado confuso y demasiado aburrido. Mikey estaba perdiendo la concentración sobre ese tema, tanto que se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se golpeo la frente contra la mesa para evitar dispersarse.

-¿Mikey?- April se asusta al ver semejante acción de parte de su amigo, pero este dice que estaba bien.

-No entiendo nada- Confiesa apenado el joven ninja.

-Sé que suena complicado Mikey, pero no es tan difícil como parece- April trata de simplificar la explicación de su padre para ayudar a su amigo a entender los que estaba sucediendo –Ese líquido amarillo que está en las alcantarillas hace que las personas vuelvan a ser niños pequeños, al igual que le pasó a tu familia-

-Además está actuando de manera limitada- Kirby estaba concentrado en su computadora, tratando de registrar todos los sitios donde se produjeron incidentes similares –Según esto, los fenómenos de rejuvenecimiento se circunscriben en un radio de no más de veinte cuadras desde el centro de la ciudad-

-Y eso significa...- Mikey mira a April, buscando una traducción.

-Que el alcance de los efectos son limitados, tal vez porque es un líquido y debes estar en contacto con él para que te rejuvenezca-

-Entonces para que no me afecte ¿No debo tocarlo?- Mikey finalmente pudo entender algo, y se quedó aliviado al ver como April asiente satisfecha de que haya llegado a esa conclusión por su propia cuenta. Era complicado para él darse una idea de algo así. Pensar y planear sus próximos movimientos pertenecía al departamento de Leo. Mikey solo se limitaba a seguirle la corriente al resto del grupo.

-O´Neil-san ¿Puede hacer una cura mágica para esto?- Mikey no podía dejar a su familia así, era peligroso para todos ellos -Donnie no está disponible para usar su ciencia y de todos los científicos que conocemos, usted es el único que no quiere hacernos sopa de tortuga-

-Podría hacer una cura...- Kirby se rasca su poblada barba, haciendo un gesto de preocupación después de pensarlo detenidamente–Pero necesito una muestra de ese líquido amarillo, sin saber de qué está compuesto no podre sintetizar una cura efectiva-

-¿Qué dijo?- Mikey se había perdido desde la palabra muestra.

-Necesitamos un poco de ese líquido que hay en las alcantarillas para hacer la cura- Le explica con paciencia April.

-Ya veo... Entonces iré a buscar un poco- Mikey estaba más animado, eso era algo que podía hacer para ayudar. Se le ocurre una idea y mira a Yoshi que estaba un junto con los demás niños mirando la televisión –Yoshi-san te vienes conmigo-

-Pero yo...- Yoshi quería negarse pero Mikey no se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Solo iremos por un poco de ese líquido, no creo que vayamos a tener muchos problemas- Mikey mira a sus hermanos que estaban preocupados por su partida, pero trata de parecer tranquilo –Voy a estar bien, ustedes quédense aquí y pórtense bien con April y el señor O´Neil-

-Buena suerte, Mikey- Dice Leonardo mientras saluda a su hermano.

-Gracias, hare la cena cuando regrese- Mikey sale de la casa junto con Yoshi para dirigirse a las oscuras calles de la ciudad. La noche era joven y tenían poco tiempo para cumplir con su misión.

(…)

-Así que... ¿Ese tal Splinter te enseñó a ser ninja?-

La voz de Yoshi sonaba dolorosamente tímida para el gusto de Mikey. Acostumbrado a lo firme y seguro que era su padre, este aspecto de su personalidad le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo.

-Sí, Splinter me enseñó todo lo que sé- Responde Mikey con una ligera sonrisa.

-Y ¿Pertenece a la familia Hamato?-

-Si-

-¿Y su nombre es Yoshi?-

Michelangelo se quedó mirando a Yoshi, esperando que no pierda la compostura nuevamente. Estaban caminando en el alcantarillado, tratando de evitar el líquido amarillo. Estaba por todas partes, ellos dos trataban de llegar a la guarida para buscar una muestra de la sustancia que les afectó a todos.

-Sí, su nombre es Hamato Yoshi, nosotros le llamamos Splinter-

-¿Y seré... digo, él es un buen maestro?-

-El mejor de todos, y bueno, también es un gran padre, aunque es un poco estricto- Explica apenado Mikey al ver la cara de escepticismo de Yoshi. El joven roedor se quedó callado, asimilando la noticia, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-No es posible que seamos la misma persona-

Michelangelo esperó que Yoshi dijera algo más, pero el chico volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo. Él no podía entender que le había pasado a su padre durante su infancia. Ni se hubiera imaginado que su padre había tenido tantos problemas con su confianza ¿Alguien más de su familia se habría dado cuenta de esto? Como le gustaría preguntarle si todo estaba bien en su casa o si alguien lo molestaba, pero no creía que eso fuera ayudar, si no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Mikey tampoco creía que podía pedirle a Yoshi que fuera seguro de sí mismo, si él no lo era. Ni siquiera sabía si merecía usar la cinta de _chunin_ que le había dado el maestro Splinter cuando él y sus hermanos cumplieron los quince años de edad.

No era el momento de pensar en eso, Mikey debía concentrarse y encontrar la sustancia que había provocado que su familia rejuvenezca, para llevársela al padre de April.

-Falta poco para que lleguemos...- Anuncia Michelangelo un poco taciturno. De repente, escucha un ruido muy leve y Yoshi se le prende de su antebrazo, un tanto nervioso.

-Algo grande se aproxima- dice en voz baja Yoshi.

Mikey frunció el ceño, y le indica a Yoshi que guarde silencio. Miró atentamente hacía la oscuridad, pero no logró distinguir nada. Se adelantó por el túnel mientras sacaba sus nunchakus y levantaba su guardia. No podía dejar que lo siguieran hasta la guarida, así que tenía encargarse de sus misteriosos acosadores.

Un par de shurikens surgieron del fondo del túnel, volando hacía su cabeza. Mikey uso sus nunchakus para desviarlos. Pero ese solo fue el comienzo del ataque, ya que un pequeño grupo de ninjas se abalanzaron sin tregua sobre ellos dos.

-Ponte a salvo, Yoshi- Mikey no duda en atacar a sus oponentes, despachando a gran velocidad a los hombres que emergían de las sombras. Yoshi estaba un tanto asustado, pero cuando uno de los ninjas trató de apresarlo con unas cadenas, reaccionó por instinto casi animal y desvió el ataque. Las cadenas se desviaron y se atoraron en una cañería cercana.

Para su suerte, al ser mitad rata, sus sentidos habían aumentado considerablemente, y también sus reflejos. Contaba con mucha más flexibilidad en sus ataques, hasta su cola lograba asestarle golpes a uno de los ninjas que trató de atacarlo por la espalda. Decidió asistir a Mikey y sacó su kunai para frenar el shuriken que iba directo a la cabeza de su senpai.

-Tengo más reflejos así- Exclama Yoshi con una enorme sonrisa que no estaba acorde a la situación.

-¿Cómo así?- Mikey deja inconsciente a otro ninja con el certero golpe del nunchaku que sostenía con su mano derecha y dobla su cuerpo rápidamente para deshacerse del que venía por Yoshi –¡Ah! Te refieres a ser mitad rata-

-No lo había considerado cuando me transformé- Yoshi golpea al otro ninja con una patada y mira a Mikey entusiasmado –Los roedores tienen sentidos muy sensibles en su cabeza, como los ojos, las orejas, el olfato y lo bigotes, prácticamente puedo anticipar los ataques ¡Es genial!-

-Ya suenas como Donnie- Dice algo divertido Mikey.

-¿Cómo quién?- Yoshi es sujetado por Mikey, levanta las patas y golpea con fuerza al último ninja.

-Mi hermano mayor, el cerebro de la familia- Aclara Mikey, respirando con fuerza al notar que los ninjas se habían acabado. Para su suerte no eran tantos.

-A mí me gusta leer, por lo menos los libros no me golpean y no se burlan de mi estatura- Yoshi se sonroja al decir esto último y parecía lamentar haberse ido en palabras.

Mikey le da una palmada en su cabeza y le sonríe.

-Aun así, sigues siendo un muy buen peleador, gracias por la ayuda-

-De nada- La sonrisa de Yoshi fue sincera, tal así que Mikey no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. De repente, el joven roedor mueve sus orejas y gira la cabeza hacía él para susurrarle:

-Algo grande se aproxima-

Mikey siente como el túnel entero se estremecía mientras algo enorme avanzaba hacia ellos. Empuja a Yoshi hacía un rincón, ocultándolo a la vista, y esquiva el primer puñetazo de Dogpound en el mismo movimiento. El enorme perro mutante rugió al ver que no logró asestarle un golpe mortal a Michelangelo.

Yoshi estaba aterrado ante semejante aparición, era la segunda vez que veía a ese sujeto y no podía evitar temblar por el miedo. No podía entender como su _senpai_ no le temía y se atrevía a enfrentarlo.

-¡Maldito seas! Voy a destruirte de una buena vez- Aquellas palabras sonaban terribles entre los gruñidos de Dogpound. Mikey se le quedo mirando con algo de resentimiento y se colocó en posición de ataque.

-No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo, _Chris_-

El perro humanoide se quedó impávido. No supo porque se sintió tan incómodo al escuchar a Michelangelo decir su nombre, y agradeció que no lo llamara por el apodo que le había dado cuando se conocieron. Si seguía presionándolo, Bradford creía que iba a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

No. Tenía que superarlo. Michelangelo tal vez sea su enemigo, pero debía capturar a Yoshi y demostrarle su valida a Shredder. Así que Bradford decidió ignorar al quelonio para atrapar al joven roedor que estaba paralizado por el medio. Era solo un mocoso, y como había manifestado su maestro, iba a ser muy fácil capturarlo si se concentraba solo en él.

-Este es el final del camino, Hamato Yoshi- Le amenaza Dogpound antes de extender su enorme mano hacía Yoshi parecía estar a punto de cumplirse.

El joven roedor miro con sus enormes ojos rojos a la bestia que estaba listo para aplastarlo con su enorme puño derecho. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. El monstruo lo había acorralado, casi respiraba el mismo aire que él.

-¿Qué pasa _Rad-Brad_?- Mikey trata de llamar la atención de Bradford, para que se olvide por el momento de Yoshi -¿Es que me tienes miedo?-

Dogpound sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar la burla de Michelangelo. Giró para encontrarse con la tortuga que estaba sujetando su kusarigama, haciendo girar la parte afilada por encima de su cabeza.

-¡No te tengo miedo maldito engendro!-

La rabia cegó a Bradford por completo. Su parte animal lo estaba controlando en ese momento y se lanzó encima de Michelangelo con la intención de aniquilarlo. Estaba ignorando por completo su misión de atrapar a Yoshi y tampoco se dio cuenta que la afilada punta de la kusarigama se había clavado en su lomo.

Mikey tiró de la cadena y saltó encima de la cabeza de Dogpound, listo para asestar un golpe noqueador con sus nunchakus, pero su oponente fue más rápido y uso su brazo más delgado para sujetarlo de una pierna.

Tal vez ese brazo no era tan fuerte como para dañar a Mikey por la presión, pero eso no evitó que lo arrojara hacia el piso para castigarlo con fuerza, azotándolo sin piedad.

-¡Michelangelo-senpai!- exclama asustado Yoshi, sin saber qué hacer para detener al terrible oponente que los estaba atacando.

-Esto se termina, viejo amigo- La horrible sonrisa de Dogpound no pudo ocultar su terrible intento asesino, pero no estaba interesado en seguir golpeando a Mikey. Tenía la intención de destrozarlo con sus dientes, porque abrió sus fauces a medida que se acercaba a él.

El mundo se había vuelto anaranjado para Mikey, por la sangre que caía desde su sien hasta su ojo izquierdo. Su vista estaba borrosa y el gusto metálico de su propia sangre invadía su boca. Cuando estaba por levantarse, miró a Dogpound con una furia no propia de su naturaleza.

-Nunca fuimos amigos, Bradford- Declara con veneno el joven quelonio.

En ese momento, un horrible rugido emergió desde las sombras, pero Dogpound estaba demasiado concentrado en destrozar a Mikey con sus dientes para preocuparse por eso. Cuando iba a darle un terrible mordisco al quelonio adolescente, algo lo tacleo y lo lanzó lejos de Mikey, haciéndole caer en el medio del líquido amarillo que estaba escurriéndose por el alcantarillado.

-¡Leatherhead!- Mikey vio a su enorme amigo reptil, alegrándose de que estuviera cerca de allí, y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. El enorme cocodrilo se giró para mirarlo y parecía sonreírle con su enorme boca –Gracias por sacarme del apuro-

-Michelangelo-senpai ¿está bien?- Yoshi se acerca a los dos y se queda mirando temeroso al enorme reptil verde que lo miraba un tanto curioso.

-Claro que si, Leatherhead vino ayudarnos-

-Estaba preocupado por ti y tu familia- Dice Leatherhead, haciendo que Yoshi se oculte detrás de Mikey por lo profunda y cavernosa que sonaba su voz –Desde que vi el _residuo alfa_ invadiendo todo el alcantarillado, pensé que estarían envenenados-

-¿Envenenados?- Exclama alterado Mikey.

-Tengo un poco de información sobre esta sustancia, aunque en tu mundo no tiene el mismo efecto que en la dimensión de los Krang-

Mikey debía que suponerlo. Si había un químico misterioso que le afectaba a las personas y a los mutantes por igual, de seguro debía provenir de ellos.

Mientras se alejaban de allí, un par de ninjas del clan del Pie buscaron entre el líquido amarillo, un pequeño cachorro mutante de Dogpound, que no dejaba de gemir por el miedo.

(...)

April miró algo indecisa a la pequeña contienda que se había armado en su sala. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado para vigilar a los tres niños mutantes, y parecía que el cansancio les había puesto de un humor terrible.

Raph y Leo estaban peleándose de una forma muy violenta, mientras Donnie lloraba porque habían destrozado el juguete que le había prestado para que jugara. Con algo de paciencia, April tomó a Donnie entre sus brazos y lo llevó al sillón para darle uno de sus juguetes coleccionables, no era a pilas pero por lo menos se mantendría entretenido mientras separaba a Raph y Leo. No sabía que ellos dos compartieran opiniones tan diferentes de cuál era el mejor programa para ver en la televisión, pero de seguro que solo se peleaban porque estaban más nerviosos por no saber dónde estaba el maestro Splinter y no tener noticias de Mikey.

-¡Basta los dos, dejen de pelear o voy a apagar la televisión!- Exclama April.

Ellos dos la miraron por un momento, pero no le hicieron caso y siguieron revolcándose en el suelo, tratando de hacerse daño y lanzando insultos infantiles sin sentido. April no tenía mucha experiencia con niños, pero tuvo que recordar lo que su amiga Irma le había explicado sobre su trabajo de niñera.

Ella apagó la televisión, sumiendo la sala en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el murmullo constante de Donatello mientras jugaba con su figura de acción. April supuso que podría regalarle una a su amigo más adelante, pero ahora tenía que entretener a sus hermanos.

-Hey, chicos, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido?-

-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunta con un tono demandante Raph, que sonaba demasiado adorable para sentirse molesta, debido a lo aguda que era su voz. Leo lo miró enojado porque estaba comportándose de forma desagradable con April, solo porque era una extraña y el maestro Splinter no estaba para reprenderlo.

-Este... podemos dibujar y colorear- April busca en un cajón unos papeles en blanco y marcadores de varios colores -¿Qué les parece?-

-¡Son marcadores!- Leo estaba impresionado, y parecía Raph también. Era demasiado raro para ellos tener marcadores que funcionaran en la guarida. Los lápices y los crayones estaban bien, pero los marcadores eran toda una novedad.

Raph se olvidó de su pelea con Leo al verlos, y Donnie se había olvidado de su figura de acción, para unirse a sus hermanos para dibujar.

-_Arigato April-san_- Dice muy serio Leo antes de agarrar un marcador rojo y empezar a dibujar en su hoja. Donnie y Raph también estaban disputándose los colores, pero finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo de turnarse, para no dañar a los marcadores.

-¿Por qué no dibujas con nosotros?- Raph sonaba un poco mandón, pero había perdido su expresión desconfiada.

-Si April, es divertido- Exclama Donnie, con una radiante sonrisa enseñándole el espacio que había entre sus dientes.

-Oh, está bien- Ella trata de integrarse al pequeño grupo de artistas que estaba en su sala. Después de unos cuantos minutos, todos estaban comentando sus dibujos y explicando porque las flores podían ser rojas y no verdes.

Esa situación era rara para April. Siendo hija única, no estaba segura de poder congeniar fácilmente con niños. Pero se dio cuenta que desde esta perspectiva, no hubiera sido tan malo tener hermanos pequeños como Raph, Leo y Donnie.

Aunque estaba segura de que debían regresar a la normalidad, no dejaba de ser una experiencia por demás interesante.

(...)

-¿Esta cosa amarilla es un desecho de los Krang?- Mikey estaba sorprendido con esa información mientras Leatherhead le acompañaba a la guarida. Yoshi los seguía, un tanto rezagado, pero menos asustado que antes.

-Así es, se llama _residuo alfa_, es un remanente que proviene de la fórmula del mutágeno, entre más tiempo transcurre sin reaccionar adecuadamente, más se produce- Leatherhead toma un poco con sus manos ante la mirada impresionada de Mikey –Tranquilo, soy inmune, los Krang me sometieron a experimentos con este veneno hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a desarrollar inmunidad...-

La mano de Mikey se posó de repente sobre el antebrazo de Leatherhead. El cocodrilo sintió por un momento que la ira lo iba a invadir, pero respiró con calma al ver los enormes ojos color cian de su amigo. Estaba agradecido con él por aceptarlo y no temerle a pesar de sus defectos. Pero no podía negar que aún le asustaba perder el control y lastimarlo... de nuevo.

Al llegar a la guarida de los Hamato, a Leatherhead le llamó la atención los moretones que tenía Mikey en sus brazos, pero lo que más le alteró fue ver a la luz lo malherido que estaba. La sangre de su joven amigo manaba desde la comisura de su boca y también de su cabeza.

-Michelangelo, estás herido...- Leatherhead tocó con cuidado la mejilla de Mikey para inspeccionar su rostro. Lucía cansado y un tanto nervioso, pero no parecía tener una contusión -...Tienes que curarte y descansar un poco-

Mikey se separa un poco de Leatherhead y mira hacia un punto vacío de la guarida.

-Estaré bien- El joven quelonio agrega con terquedad –No puedo descansar, mis hermanos me necesitan-

-¿Está bien que llevemos esto como muestra?- Yoshi los interrumpe, enseñándole a los dos que había conseguido un frasco y había cargado un poco de líquido amarillo. Mikey y Leatherhead le sonríen con vehemencia y asienten. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el cocodrilo mutante le pide al joven roedor que busque otro frasco para que les pueda dar un poco de su sangre.

-Mis escamas y mi sangre posee una sustancia que neutraliza los efectos, tal vez puedan producir un antídoto-

-Eso espero... ¡Aaah!- Mikey gritó impresionado cuando Leatherhead lo tomó desprevenido y lo levantó con facilidad, para sentarlo en una mesa. El cocodrilo mutante busco la toalla más limpia que pudo encontrar y un poco de agua, y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas a Mikey, sin importarle la cara de fastidio que pusiera.

-Tu banda esta manchada con sangre- Señala con aire casual Leatherhead.

-¿Si? Creo que hay otra en mi habitación- Mikey quería levantarse, pero su amigo lo mira un poco taciturno y se detuvo. Derrotado, dejo que Leatherhead terminara de limpiarle las heridas.

-Forzarte no volverá a tus hermanos a la normalidad-

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué más hacer, yo no soy tan disciplinado como Leo, o tan fuerte como Raph, mucho menos tan inteligente como Donnie-

-Pero eres un habilidoso ninja y tienes un gran corazón- Leatherhead mira a su amigo con intensidad, y este suspira levemente.

-A veces tener un buen corazón no es suficiente para hacer que las misiones sean exitosas- Confiesa apenado Mikey.

La falta de confianza que tenía Michelangelo en sí mismo era notable, Leatherhead no sabía si era normal, pero por la forma en que sus hermanos lo trataban y su carácter tan suave, era muy probable que le cueste trabajo resaltar entre ellos, más cuando tiene que ver con actividades tan violentas como aprender ninjutsu.

-Ve por tu banda y luego ayuda a tus hermanos, más tarde discutiremos sobre esto- Leatherhead no esperaba que Mikey quiera seguir tratando aquel tema más adelante, pero como su amigo debía extenderle la oferta.

-Sí, y con un buen tazón de ramen- Mikey le sonríe a Leatherhead un poco más animado de poder cambiar de tema –Tienes que probarlo, la sopa combina perfectamente con los fideos-

-Eso suena muy bien-

(...)

Mikey se sintió mejor después de hablar con Leatherhead, como siempre. Tal vez era porque no se impacientaba con él cuándo perdía la concentración, o porque siempre lo escuchaba con atención a pesar de que a veces sus conversaciones no eran tan interesantes. Era complicado tener que hablar con sus hermanos de lo pequeño que se sentía sus logros si los comparaba con los suyos, pero con Leatherhead era diferente...

Mikey sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente, tratando de enfocarse en buscar una máscara anaranjada de repuesto, y dejar de pensar en cosas que no venían al caso. Para su horror se dio cuenta que casi todo estaba manchado con el líquido amarillo, y no podía tocarlo. Entonces, recordó que aún tenía su nueva mascara de _chunin_ guardada en una cajita de madera sobre el respaldo de su cama.

Sacó la pequeña caja de la repisa, y se la quedó mirando un poco ansioso. Tocó el grabado sobre la superficie de la tapa, el cual su padre se había tomado la molestia de hacer, de seguro con su kunai. El símbolo de su familia estaba allí, y le provocó una rara sensación en el estómago. Sus hermanos tal vez se sentían seguros de usar su banda de _chunin_, pero él nunca creyó merecérselo. Pero ahora todo había cambiado y era el momento de aceptarla. Tomó la máscara entre sus manos y se la ajusto en la cabeza, sintiéndose extraño que fuera más larga que la anterior.

Mikey salió de su habitación sintiéndose un poco mareado. Notó que Leatherhead se había cortado un par de escamas y las había colocado en un frasco, junto con un poco de su sangre.

-Ve con tus hermanos y cúralos- Leatherhead dice esto con una ligera sonrisa, ocultando su herida de Mikey. Este suspira resignado ante la actitud de su amigo, pero luego le sonríe levemente, asintiendo.

-¿Hay una forma de retirar este líquido de las alcantarillas?- Pregunta con algo de duda Yoshi, al darse cuenta que todavía había mucho de este en toda la guarida.

-Sí, hay un químico en los laboratorios de los krang que lo convierte en un gas inocuo al entrar en contacto con este- Explica con calma Leatherhead, mientras Yoshi asiente conforme.

-¿Qué quiere decir inocuo?- Mikey sonríe apenado por no entender lo que pasaba.

-Significa que no es letal- Dice Yoshi con calma, y luego agrega un poco más animado –Sería la mejor opción-

-Bien, primero vamos a curarte a ti y a los chicos, y luego nos ocuparemos del líquido- Mikey junta las armas de sus hermanos en una bolsa, y le da una cartuchera de shurikens y kunais a Yoshi.

Leatherhead se queda a su lado para ayudarlo, sin decirle nada, pero cuando terminaron, el cocodrilo le toca con cuidado la tela de su máscara anaranjada que caía sobre su caparazón. Mikey se gira para mirarlo, y nota que el cocodrilo le sonríe.

-Es más larga que la anterior- Señala Leatherhead con calma.

-Sí, son como cinco centímetros más de responsabilidad- Mikey hace una mueca de fastidio a lo que Leatherhead agrega.

-Te la mereces-

-Gr...Gracias...- Mikey siente que sus mejillas se ponen calientes por la vergüenza y agrega de inmediato -...por confiar en mí-

-Por nada, ahora solo falta que tú confíes en ti-

(...)

**N/A: **Me gusta mucho la relación que tienen Mikey y Leatherhead en la versión TMNT 2012. Es una amistad un tanto particular, porque los dos parecen necesitar el uno al otro, Mikey necesitaba un amigo más allá de su familia que lo acepte y Leatherhead necesitaba de alguien que no lo considerara un monstruo y no le tema. Espero no molestar a nadie con este capitulo :)

Saludos y gracias por leer desde ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

Clau! Que bueno que pudiste leer mi historia y comentarme desde el cel! Bueno, espero que tengas un excelente año lleno de fics nuevos tambien. No te preocupes, pronto subire un nuevo capi de Cronicas Paranormales :)

Ahora continuemos con la historia :3

**…**

**Operación de infiltración y robo  
**

…

A Shredder todavía le costaba trabajo creer que Bradford hubiera quedado reducido a un pequeño cachorro. Rejuveneció misteriosamente, tal como le había ocurrido a Xever.

Era una verdadera decepción que dos de sus mejores discípulos terminaran en ese estado, siendo que les había entrenado tanto mental como físicamente. La incompetencia de ambos se estaba extendiendo como una especie de enfermedad contagiosa entre sus subordinado, ya que un pequeños puñado de sus mejores ninjas habían sido afectados con el mismo mal. Le molestaba mucho no saber cómo revertir aquellos extraños efectos, ni cuáles eran las intenciones del grupo que estaba detrás de aquel singular fenómeno.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y la situación se estaba extendiendo demasiado para su gusto.

Stockman ya había descubierto que una extraña sustancia en las alcantarillas, había ocasionado todos esos fenómenos de rejuvenecimiento extremo, y tenía una vaga idea de cómo contrarrestarlo, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo porque la química no era su campo habitual.

Era inútil seguir dando palo de ciego, Shredder estaba seguro de que si descubría al culpable que derramó esa sustancia, encontraría la cura y evitaría los riesgos de convertirse en un crío. No podía mostrarse débil delante de sus subordinados y no deseaba que lo retiren de la cabeza del clan.

Había hecho horribles sacrificios para llegar hasta allí.

Resuelto a tomar el asunto en sus manos, Shredder se hizo de un grupo de ninjas de reconocimiento y salieron a investigar el fenómeno en la ciudad, para darle un final definitivo.

(...)

-Hola Mikey, Yoshi, me alegra que hayan regresado- April hizo un gesto exagerado de alivio al ver a sus amigos atravesar la ventana de su casa, intentando no parecer muy ansiosa, pero solo recibió un par de sonrisas falsas.

Los dos jóvenes mutantes parecían haber visto días mejores, y no tenían ganas de devolverle el saludo. Un poco molesta, pero tratando de ser compresiva, April les dio espacio para que puedan respirar, murmurando para sí misma _"Hola April, también nos alegra verte" _

Mientras sus amigos se relajaban, April trató de aplicar algunas técnicas que el maestro Splinter le había enseñado sobre lectura de los oponentes, para poder interpretar aquel comportamiento tan indiferente. Ellos dos lucían demasiado cansados, pero conmocionados por razones diferentes.

En Yoshi notó una gran ansiedad. Parecía que quería hablar de lo que les pasó, pero se estaba conteniendo, de seguro porque aún su cabeza no paraba de repensar la experiencia que había transitado y la enorme cantidad de adrenalina de su cuerpo tras un combate no le dejaba pensar claramente… porque él chico rata tuvo un combate, su ropa y su cuerpo magullado lo delataban.

Por su parte, Mikey era otro cantar. Había tenido un combate, pero se ve que limpio sus heridas antes de regresar. Estaba un poco lastimado y no parecía ser nada grave, pero había sangrado ya que aún tenía restos de sangre en la comisura de su boca. Ella pensó que fue considerado con sus hermanos, ellos se asustarían mucho si volvía con una herida notoria. La expresión seria en su rostro le preocupó un poco, lucía muy diferente de lo que recordaba. Aun así, al ver a sus hermanos, una enorme sonrisa adornó de inmediato el rostro del joven mutante de mascara anaranjada, y dejo que los pequeños se trepen a él, como si fuera una especie de poste.

-¡Oniichan, llegaste!- Donnie fue el primero en intentar abrazarlo, por lo que Mikey dejo que se le prendiera del cuello sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te hice un dibujo, mira, mira- Leo trata de llamar la atención de su hermano, logrando que Mikey le diga "Esta muy bonito", pero Raph también quería que mirara el suyo, así que se le prende del brazo derecho para que le preste atención.

-¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Encontraste al maestro Splinter? ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?-

Las preguntas y los grititos de alegría llenaron la sala mientras Mikey, sin perder la paciencia, les explicaba a sus hermanos que había ido a buscar sus armas, para que cuando crezcan, las tenga a mano. Yoshi por su parte, le entrega las muestras a April y le explica, con algo de timidez, donde obtuvieron la cura.

-Así que Leatherhead es inmune a esta rara sustancia- April toma las muestras y decide llevárselas a su padre –Hicieron un trabajo excelente los dos-

-No es para tanto- Yoshi parecía estar demasiado apenado por aquel pequeño elogio. Era lamentable notar lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a recibir la aprobación de otros y a April no le gustaba esto. Era obvio que su maestro pasó una infancia difícil, si en plena adolescencia se sentía apenado con un simple cumplido.

-Es verdad- Mikey interrumpe la conversación de los dos dedicándole al joven roedor mutante una sonrisa franca -Yoshi estuvo increíble ¡Debiste haberlo visto en plena acción!-

-Solo hice lo que pude… para ayudar- Yoshi estaba cada vez más apenado, y parecía que quería hacer un hoyo para que no lo vean –Además, Michelangelo-senpai se cargó a más de una docena de ninjas solo-

Y en ese momento, Yoshi se sentía un poco más confiado en contar todo sobre su primera experiencia como un ninja. April prestó atención a la historia, sin apartar la vista Mikey que parecía estar conmovido.

(…)

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tu solo le ganaste a todos esos ninjas?- Dice impresionado Raph sin apartar sus enormes ojos verdes de Mikey. El resto de sus hermanos lo miraron como si fuera una especie de superhéroe.

-Pero lo hacemos casi todo el tiempo...- Mikey se sentía incómodo de que tanto su padre como sus hermanos lo miren con fascinación por solo pelear con un puñado de ninjas -…No es para tanto-

Le gustaba la atención y mucho, porque era aburrido no ser tomado en cuenta. En otras ocasiones, tal vez, alardearía sobre su pequeña hazaña, pero ahora tenía tantas responsabilidades encima que tanta atención no se sentía tan bien como debería.

-¿Tienen hambre? Seguro que tienen hambre, los niños en crecimiento comen todo el tiempo...- Mikey tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de seguir hablando como el maestro Splinter -Voy a preparar algo de comer-

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Dice con duda April.

-Que tal un poco de sopa de fideos- No podía hacer ramen sin las especias adecuadas, pero de seguro que podría cocinar una sopa de fideos con las cosas que tenía a disposición en la cocina de April, que era mucho más surtida que la suya.

Pasó una hora mientras Mikey amasaba los fideos y hacía el caldo con algunas verduras y pequeños trozos de carne. No estaba acostumbrado a tener muchos ingredientes a disposición, pero eso no significaba que iba a aprovecharse así que no desperdicio absolutamente nada, aunque April decía que no había problema.

Al final, todos recibieron un humeante plato de sopa con fideos, y se ubicaron en la mesa para comer, aunque no con total tranquilidad. Raph estaba enojado porque su sopa no era como la de sus hermanos, Donnie quería usar palillos para comer porque le resultaba incomodo usar el tenedor y Leo miraba con desconfianza a los fideos porque parecían gusanos, pero no se retorcían en su plato.

-Vamos chicos, es hora de comer- Mikey vio que April y Yoshi estaban un tanto incomodos por la situación. Los niños comenzaron a sacar los fideos del tazón y los probaron. Parecía que les gusto, porque siguieron comiendo con mucho ánimo.

-Pensé que harías pizza- Comenta April mientras le pasa una servilleta a la cara de Donnie que se había llenado de pedacitos de verduras.

-Se me pasó por la cabeza- Mikey suspiro tratando de no pensar en una deliciosa pizza con mucho queso –Pero no quería abusar de tu hospitalidad... así está bien-

Yoshi prueba sus fideos y empieza a devorar su tazón con ansias. Parecía que tenía más hambre de lo que había aparentado. April también prueba su comida y sonríe al darse cuenta que sabía muy bien.

Los niños no tardaron mucho en terminar su comida, y ya estaban bostezando por el cansancio. April se dio cuenta que estaba amaneciendo y miro la hora. Ya eran alrededor de siete de la mañana.

-Si tu padre no tiene la cura para hoy por la noche, tendré que ir a la base de Krang a buscar el líquido mágico que quitara toda la sustancia amarilla de la ciudad- Comenta Mikey mientras ayuda a secar los trastes que April estaba lavando.

-Suena demasiado peligroso para que lo hagas a solo- Ella estaba preocupada por él, y no la culpaba, pero el tiempo era tirano.

-Tal vez, pero si ese líquido sigue en la ciudad la gente correrá un grave peligro, volverse pequeño y perder la memoria es peligroso, más cuando estás solo- Mikey no quería ni imaginarse que le hubiera pasado a su familia si no los hubieran encontrado.

-Michelangelo-senpai tiene razón, tendríamos que ir ahora mismo-

-No Yoshi, lo mejor será descansar un poco y esperar que anochezca- Mikey no quería sonar muy autoritario, ni recordarle a Yoshi que los humanos no podían verlo, pero realmente no creía que fuera buena idea precipitarse. Por suerte, el niño no se vio atacado por su sugerencia. Es más, parecía aliviado. Al igual que sus hermanos, debía estar muerto de sueño.

-Oniichan, cuéntanos una historia- Donnie quería una historia, como solía leerle el maestro Splinter antes de dormir. Tanto Raph como Leo estaban de acuerdo con él, y parecían estar muy entusiasmado por la idea.

-Una historia...- Mikey se sentó en el sofá y vio que April había bajado las persianas para que este más oscuro. Leo y Donnie se sentaron a su lado, y después de asegurarse de que Spike hubiera acabado su hoja de lechuga, Raph se unió a ellos. Yoshi no sabía si acercarse al grupo.

-...Creo que recuerdo una que me había contado el maestro Splinter cuando era pequeño... acércate Yoshi, sino no vas a escucharla-

Yoshi dudó al principio, pero se aceró a ellos y se sentó en el mismo sofá, recargandose en los suaves cojines.

(…)

Mikey comenzó a relatar con voz suave y clara la historia de Momotaro***1**, el niño durazno. A Yoshi le gustaba esa historia, siempre había querido ser tan heroico como aquel sobrenatural muchacho, nacido de un durazno gigante, y tener grandes aventuras, como las que relatan en sus historias.

La había leído cuando era más pequeño, pero ningún familiar se la había contado como Michelangelo. No entendía porque nadie reparaba en él, siempre le exigían ser fuerte y llevar honor a la familia, pero nadie tenía esos gestos como lo tenía su senpai. Se preguntó vagamente porque no todos los miembros de su familia eran tan amables como él, pero sintió que le estaba faltando el respeto a su apellido.

Últimamente pensaba mucho acerca de lo extraño que se comportaban sus familiares con él, y no podía evitar comparar sus actitudes con respecto a su maestro de ninjutsu. Sabía que estaba pasando algo raro en su familia, si más de una vez se encontraba deseando que su padre lo viera con los mismos ojos de aprobación que su maestro… Pero eso nunca iba a pasar, para su padre nada de lo hacía era suficiente.

Trató de apartar sus pensamientos negativos y seguir atentamente la historia. El pequeño Raph se había dormido junto con Donnie, solo quedaban despiertos él y Leonardo, que parecía concentrarse demasiado en la trama. Yoshi no lo culpaba, la historia de Momotaro era excelente y mucho más como Mikey la contaba, cambiando las voces de los personajes y haciendo graciosos efectos de sonido.

Su maestro solía hacer sonidos graciosos como esos en momentos inadecuados, escandalizando a los ancianos que formaban parte del clan. Yoshi siempre encontró esas actitudes interesantes, más por el efecto que tenían para relajar su estado mental de las presiones de su familia.

Extrañaba a su maestro y se preguntó vagamente que opinaría de su senpai… tal vez los dos hubieran congeniado bastante bien.

Finalmente, los parpados de Yoshi cayeron un par de veces antes de que pudiera bostezar. Vio al pequeño Leo acurrucarse junto con Raph mientras dormía, y después de unos segundos se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

En esa rara noche, Yoshi soñó con tortugas de agua, surcando un amplio océano y durazneros en flor adornando el firmamento.

(...)

Mikey y April escucharon las noticias que tenía Kirby para ellos. Por suerte, había podido aislar el compuesto que contrarrestar los efectos del residuo alfa, y estaba esperando crear el suero para los chicos y el maestro Splinter. El problema era el tiempo que tardaba de reaccionar los compuestos, podía llevar horas y no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Voy a ir por el limpiador de cañerías- dice Mikey mientras prepara su equipo para dirigirse asaltar a los krang.

-Sé que debería quedarme a cuidar a los niños, pero necesitas a alguien que reconozca el químico- April tenía esperanzas de ayudar a Mikey, pero este niega levemente. Tener una kunoichi en entrenamiento cuidando de sus hermanos era cien veces mejor que un científico.

-No hay problema- Dice Mikey, alegrándose de no estar solo para confrontar aquel problema -Tengo al sujeto perfecto para eso-

Saca su T-phone y conecta el altavoz para que los dos puedan escuchar la conversación.

_-¿Estás ahí Michelangelo?- _La voz profunda y cavernosa de Leatherhead hizo que las orejas de Yoshi se movieran de forma nerviosa, también April se asustó un poco. Solo Mikey sonreía con una extraña calma, parecía un raro efecto que tenía el cocodrilo mutante con su presencia.

-Te escucho perfectamente, Letherhead- Mikey habla por el T-phone y luego le sonríe animado a Yoshi y a April – Todo listo para la operación _"robo del siglo"_... Leatherhead sabe lo que debemos encontrar en la base de krang-

Luego, Mikey le entrega a April unos auriculares que Donnie había hecho para que ella pueda comunicarse con ellos ante cualquier eventualidad -Si no regresamos dentro de dos horas...-

-No digas eso- April se sentía desconcertada de no poder ir con Mikey, pero alguien debía cuidar a sus hermanos –Tengan cuidado y buena suerte-

(…)

-¿Listo para irnos Yoshi?-

El chico guarda la última cartuchera de shurikens y asiente levemente. Estaba serio y muy concentrado. No debería esperar otra expresión de su parte, pero Yoshi no tenía el nivel de Leonardo, así que Mikey trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Escucha, será como en el juego de _capturar la bandera_***2**...-

-Yo… no lo conozco- Dice con seriedad Yoshi, con una cara que parecía decir "no suelo jugar". Mikey se muerde el labio y asiente levemente. No iban a entrar en ese tema.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos y sigilosos- Mikey trata de explicarle el verdadero objetivo de la misión –No vamos a pelear directamente con los Krangs, solo vamos a infiltrarnos en su base cuidando que nos no vean, y luego nos llevaremos la sustancia-

Yoshi entiende. La misión era de infiltración y obtención de información. No iban hacer nada espectacular, pero era muy importante para la ciudad encontrar ese químico.

Los dos partieron, saltando por las azoteas de la ciudad, tratando de seguir el plano que April les diagramó con las primeras apariciones de la sustancia. Todo esto los llevo a un edificio de apariencia normal, pero fuertemente custodiado por krangs disfrazados de humanos.

-Voy a deshacerme de ellos- Dice con suavidad Michelangelo y deja a Yoshi solo.

El chico rata mira impresionado como un kunai con un explosivo al final de la argolla, se clava en la cabeza de aquel hombre y explota, revelando para su sorpresa que era un robot.

Mikey se lo había explicado, pero aún no dejaba de parecerle algo macabro.

Despejada la entrada trasera, los dos entran por la puerta, mirando con atención los pasillos iluminados con esas raras luces color violáceas y purpuras. Mikey le pidió a Yoshi que no toque nada que se parezca a un botón en la pared, y que si hay uno cerca de él, que evite que lo toque. Tenía la rara tendencia de presionar las alarmas de los krang solo porque el botón le parecía llamativo, y no quería arruinar la misión.

Con cuidado, Mikey atrapa a los guardias del laboratorio con la cadena de su kusarigama y les remueve la cabeza para dejarlos fuera de combate. Al salir los pequeños krang del pecho, Yoshi los golpea con fuerza con sus puños y los deja inconscientes.

-Listo, entremos...- Mikey hace pasar a Yoshi, y este dice que está despejado. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos mira en ambas direcciones y mete a los krang inconscientes en un contenedor para ocultarlos.

Al entrar al laboratorio, Yoshi se veía algo confundido.

-No entiendo el idioma de estos frascos-

-Preguntémosle al experto- Mikey saca su T-phone y se conecta con Leatherhead –Estamos dentro, pero no sabemos cuál es el frasco que necesitamos-

_-Mikey, no es un frasco lo que buscan, mira la computadora-_

Mikey se giró para ver la computadora y con algo de temor toca una de las teclas. Para sorpresa de los dos apareció un enorme diagrama donde estaban dibujados con distintos colores, unos cuadrados que parecían estar conectados por líneas. Letherhead le explica por el celular que eran el diagrama de los tanques que contenían los líquidos que buscaban.

_-Escucha con atención Michelangelo ¿Ves los tanques con la letra griega beta?- _Mikey escucho a Leatherhead, pero no recordaba cual era la letra beta.

-Son estos de acá- Señala de inmediato Yoshi a una serie de cuadrados con una letra extraña para él en forma de B.

-Aquí están- Dice con calma Mikey a través del T-phone.

_-Debes colocar el botón de la parte inferior de rojo a verde para que libere la sustancia a las alcantarillas, si tenemos suerte tal vez no necesites clave-_

Con cierta duda, Mikey mueve el botón rojo a verde. Mientras hacía esto, un espeso líquido rojo comenzó a salir hacia el alcantarillado de la ciudad y al entrar en contacto con el amarillo, comenzó a reaccionar mientras lo hacía desaparecer.

_-Solo abre la cantidad de tanques que han abierto los krangs-_ Señala Leatherhead, mientras Mikey y Yoshi contaban alrededor de diez. Entre los dos terminaron de abrir los que faltaban. Pero parece que no era algo normal, porque la computadora envió una señal de alarma y un terrible ruido invadió el laboratorio.

-Me gustaría que Donnie estuviera aquí- Mikey no tenía idea de cómo parar la alarma pero decidió ignorarla. Luego miró a Yoshi con cierta calma –Esto se pondrá peligroso-

Yoshi sintió que el pelo de todo el cuerpo se le erizaba ante la sensación de estar en peligro. De repente, la puerta se abrió y ellos dos tuvieron que saltar a los lados para esquivar los laser de aquellos robots.

-¡Cúbrete Yoshi!- Grita Mikey.

-Hai- Yoshi salta detrás de los ordenadores y le lanza un par de kunais a las armas de los krang, haciendo que estallen. Mikey aprovecha para atacarlos con sus nunchakus y les arranca la cabeza a golpes.

-Rápido Yoshi, tenemos que salir de aquí...- Mikey es atrapado por un enorme cable que lo jala lejos del joven roedor. Una maquina enorme trataba de atraparlo en una especie de jaula, pero logra desviarla con un golpe de su nunchaku, mientras trata de liberarse de aquel cable de acero.

-¡Yoshi vete de aquí! ¡No dejes que te atrapen!- Mikey le grita a Yoshi para que reaccione y se escape.

-¡No voy a dejarte!- Pretendía ayudar a su superior, estaba muerto de miedo pero Yoshi no iba abandonar a Mikey allí.

-¡Obedece a tu superior y lárgate de aquí!-

Yoshi retrocede asustado al escuchar a Mikey gritándole así, y al ver que le siguen disparando, decide correr hacia el lado contrario, un tanto angustiado por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su superior.

Salió del pasillo y llegó a una cámara llena de robots krang, los cuales estaban siendo desmantelados por un enorme sujeto con armadura. Se le quedó mirando impresionado, por los símbolos de su traje y las armas en forma de garra que blandía, se parecía al hermano mayor de su amigo Saki.

-¿Oroku-san?- Murmura asustado el chico rata al ver como ese enorme sujeto despachaba al último robot.

-¿Quién…?- La gélida mirada de aquel hombre escudriño a Yoshi. No emitió una sola palabra mientras veía al joven roedor acercándose a él.

-¿Me reconoce? Soy un amigo de Oroku Saki, me llamo Yoshi-

El chico rata no se acerca más al hombre de armadura porque se había puesto en posición de ataque. No sabía porque razón, pero aquel hombre de la familia Oroku tenía la intención de hacerle daño.

-Te reconocería en cualquier lugar, en cualquier forma Yoshi, pero parece que tú no sabes quién soy-

Yoshi frunce el ceño, trata de pensar quién era aquel sujeto que llevaba la armadura de la familia Oroku. Si no era Nagi ¿Quién más sería?

-Nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, nuestras familias eran aliadas- El extraño hombre hizo una pausa para luego continuar –Estábamos muy molestos con nuestros familiares porque éramos pequeños y débiles para resaltar entre nuestros compañeros de ninjutsu-

-¿Saki-chan***3**?- Yoshi mira asombrado al sujeto -¿En verdad eres tú?-

(...)

*1) _Momotaro_ es un personaje ficticio de un popular cuento japones para niños. Más información en Wikipedia.

*2) "Capturar la bandera" es un juego para niños muy popular, que se juega en equipos. Gana el equipo que logra obtener la bandera del equipo contrario. Más informacion en Wikipedia.

*3) Obviamente, Yoshi en su pasado fue amigo de Saki, asi que no hay que sorprenderse mucho que le diga _chan_, más si eran cercanos. El sufijo japones "chan" suele usarse mucho en niños pequeños.

**N/A: **Saludos y gracias por leer desde ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ no me pertenece, y esto solo es un intento de Fic (¬¬) pero con mucha onda.

¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO! ¡LES AGRADEZCO UN MONTÓN HABERME RECIBIDO TAN BIEN EN EL FANDOM Y ESPERO PRONTO HACER OTRO APORTE PARA LOS ESCRITORES Y LECTORES DE FICS DE LA TORTUGAS NINJA EN ESPAÑOL!

ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ DE COMPLETAR ESTE FIC, Y ESPERO PODER ESCRIBIR OTRO NUEVO MUY PRONTO.

A los comentarios que no he contestado, los responderé a todos esta semana.

Ahora continuemos con la historia :3

**…**

**_El menor de los hermanos Hamato_  
**

…

Michelangelo sentía que le estaba faltando el aire a medida que pasaba los segundos atrapado a ese enorme cable de acero. No tenía idea de cómo escapar de aquella trampa, y no podía dejar de pensar en Yoshi, peleando completamente solo contra los robots krangs.

Estaba arrepentido de todo esto.

No debió venir por su cuenta, él no podía hacer esto solo. No era un ninja tan talentoso como sus hermanos. Solo era Mikey y estaba a punto de perder a su padre por no haber pensado en un mejor plan para infiltrarse en aquel lugar…

Ser pesimista no le iba ayudar. Tenía que hacer algo respecto de su situación y dejar de lamentarse.

Tratando de acopiar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, Michelangelo se concentró en su entorno. Descubrió que la enorme máquina de donde salía el cable de metal que lo apresaba estaba siendo comandada por un robot krang. Idean un plan improvisado, tocó su kusarigama con la punta de sus dedos, y la sacó de su cartuchera, para después sujetarla con fuerza y mover su brazo. Logra sacar el brazo fuera del cable y comienza a mover la cadena como un péndulo, extendiendo la parte afilada hacía su objetivo. Al tener suficiente impulso, golpea con fuerza la cabeza del krang, clavando la pequeña hoja de metal entre sus ópticos.

El robot que comandaba el krang se desactivó por el daño recibido, y fue inmediatamente abandonado por el alienígena que lo conducía, dejando los controles desprotegidos. Mikey mueve nuevamente la cadena, haciéndola serpentear por el aire, y destroza los mandos de la máquina que lo había capturado, haciendo que el cable lo suelte y lo deje libre.

-Puedo hacer esto, solo un poco más- -Michelangelo había caído desparramado en el suelo. Sentía que una costilla se le había fracturado, pero aún podía respirar bien y el dolor era soportable. Si evitaba que lo castigaran demasiado, iba a poder seguir adelante.

Mikey se lanza corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, esquivando con sus piruetas los laser de los krang. Con sus nunchakus, logra golpear y machacar la cabeza de la mayoría de los krang que venían a por él. Estaba terriblemente preocupado por Yoshi, pero no podía desconcentrarse durante la pelea.

Debía aplicar lo que Murakami le había enseñado, centrarse en pequeños objetivos para no dispersarse y perder la concentración, tratar de seguir sus pensamientos y no preocuparse por cosas que no venían al caso.

Cayó uno. Dos, tres, cuatro. No iba a poder avanzar más. Cinco robots. Era imposible que llegue a lograrlo. Seis robots. Estaba solo y tenía que pelear con todos ellos...

De repente, escuchó un terrible rugido que reconocería en cualquier parte. Temía estar imaginando cosas por la desesperación, pero cuando se giró vio a Leatherhead cargándose a un montón de robots, desmembrándolos sin piedad con sus enormes garras.

-Leatherhead...- Mikey no entendía porque estaba allí y en parte no le importaba. Ignorándolo por completo, trató de seguir peleando para abrirse paso.

-¡Detente! ¡Estás malherido, Michelangelo!- El cocodrilo gigante toca el hombro de su amigo para sacarlo de su pequeño centro de combate, pero este no le prestó atención. Sin hacerse esperar, lo saca del medio de aquella escaramuza sujetándolo del brazo, y se encierra junto con él en un pequeño laboratorio que estaba cerca de allí.

-Michelangelo, reacciona- Leatherhead mueve un poco a su amigo, asustado de la mirada perdida que tenía en sus ojos. Parecía que se habían vuelto color hielo, pero supuso que solo era el efecto de la luz –Tienes que tranquilizarte, tranquilo-

Leatherhead escucha los golpes de los krang en la puerta pero decidió centrarse en Mikey. Lo abrazó con cuidado y trato de hablarle despacio para calmarlo mientras palmeaba su hombro.

-Tranquilo, respira profundo, tranquilo…-

Recordaba que Mikey le había dicho lo mismo cuando había perdido el control la primera vez que se conocieron. Sabía que su amigo se estaba presionando demasiado, pero se alegró de que ese pequeño truco estuviera haciendo efecto. El joven ninja finalmente se relajó y murmuró su nombre.

Letherhead se horrorizó al escuchar la voz de su amigo, tan débil y quebradiza, siendo que siempre estaba cargada de energía. No, Mikey tenía que salir de allí, no podía dejar que siga exponiéndose de esa forma.

-P-por favor… ayúdame a buscarlo…- Mikey sujeta con fuerza el brazo de Leatherhead y lo mira con la determinación –Yoshi… debo sacarlo de aquí-

Leatherhead toma la mano de su amigo, sintiendo su pulso un poco débil. No quería dejarlo ir allá afuera, no si estaba tan cansado y malherido, pero era verdad, jamás se perdonaría si abandonaba a su padre.

-Voy abrirte… el paso- Leatherhead mira con algo de angustia a Mikey y lo suelta. Daría lo que fuera en ese momento por saber si estaba tomando la decisión correcta –Ve por tu sensei, yo me encargo de ellos-

Mikey miró a su amigo por unos pocos segundos, sin saber que decirle y asintió ligeramente moviendo su cabeza. Se prometió a si mismo sacar a Leatherhead y a Yoshi a salvo de aquel lugar, cueste lo que cueste.

-Bien- Dice con suavidad Leatherhead acercándose a la puerta que ahora estaba llena de abolladuras. Se giró y vio como Mikey sacaba sus nunchakus -¿Listo? ¡Vamos!-

(…)

Dejando a Leatherhead atrás, Mikey comenzó a correr por el pasillo sintiendo las pisadas mecánicas alejándose de él. De repente, escuchó un grito ahogado que le provocó escalofríos. Al llegar a la última habitación, se encontró una horrible escena.

Era Shredder…

_¿Qué rayos hacía Shredder allí? _(Una parte de su mente gritó aterrada mientras que la otra estaba perdida en la confusión)

…y estaba sujetando a Yoshi con su mano derecha, justo en su cuello, provocando que se ahogue lentamente a medida que lo estrangulaba.

Mikey sintió que el estómago se le llenó de hielo ante la grotesca escena. Su mente se quedó en blanco y sentía que sus piernas hormigueaban. Estaba por desmayarse, por un momento pensó que veía en purpura. La impresión era horrible, y pensaba que no iba a sobreponerse, pero los rugidos de Leatherhead lo hicieron reaccionar.

No era el momento de dudar, él iba a sacarlos a los dos de allí, sanos y salvos a como dé lugar.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sacó su kusarigama. La cadena del arma estaba mellada y su contrapeso estaba resquebrajándose. La afilada hoja de acero que formaba parte del arma se encontraba manchada con un líquido que parecía ser aceite. Con celeridad, lanza la cadena para sujetar el cuello de Shredder y atraparlo.

Shredder es tomado por sorpresa al sentir el frio del acero rodear su cuello, trata de sacar la cadena pero no puede. Intenta mover a Michelangelo, pero el chico había colocado su peso en la cadena y había trabado el otro extremo en una columna de acero que estaba cerca de él.

Para poder sacar la cadena de su cuello, Shredder afloja su agarre de Yoshi. El joven roedor no estaba consciente en ese momento. Se había desvanecido en el suelo, sin dar señales de despertar pronto.

-Maldito mutante- Sisea furioso Shredder mientras tira de la cadena y comienza arrastrar a Mikey. Era muy fuerte y parecía que iba a lograr escaparse.

-¡Despierta Yoshi! ¡YOSHI!- Grita desesperado Mikey mientras trata de sujetar a Shredder trabando sus pies en el suelo.

Yoshi abre los ojos con dificultad y gira lentamente su cabeza. Ve un poco borroso, pero distingue al hombre que decía ser Oroku Saki y a su superior Michelangelo, peleando mano a mano. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, y lo único que su mente podía registrar era que su único amigo creció y se convirtió en un hombre horrible, que buscaba destruirlo.

No. No podía estar sintiendo tantas dudas. Debía ayudar a su superior y detener a Saki, porque aunque haya sido su amigo, el límite estaba cuando se metía con su familia.

Y Mikey era su familia.

-¡Saki!-

Tanto Shredder como Michelangelo giraron para verlo. Yoshi continúo el movimiento sin detenerse a pensar y lanzó una andada de shurikens que Shredder detuvo con su guantelete de metal.

Al sacar el brazo de su cara, Shredder había perdido de vista a Yoshi. Siente que la cadena de Michelangelo se aflojó de su cuello y la quitó, retrocediendo con un amplio salto para preparar su contraataque.

-¡Toma Yoshi!- Mikey le lanza a Yoshi su nunchaku, y este lo sujeta con firmeza con su mano derecha. Shredder finalmente logra divisar a su pequeño némesis, que había dado un salto hacía él, y estaba cayendo encima de su cabeza.

-¡Booyakasha!- El joven roedor golpea con fuerza la cabeza de Saki con el nunchaku de Mikey, haciendo que trastabille y caiga de espaldas.

-Eso fue genial Yoshi- Michelangelo recupera su cadena y rodea los brazos de Shredder con esta. Rápidamente, la ajusta en a la columna que había usado para trabar el otro extremo.

-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí- Grita Mikey mientras atraviesa con un par de zancadas el pasillo, seguido por Yoshi. Este último, gira su cabeza para ver su viejo amigo dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-Saki me odia- Declara con tristeza Yoshi, cuando logran estar a salvo. Aún faltaba mucho para salir de los laboratorios krang, pero por el momento nada estaba intentando arrancarles la cabeza.

-Este "Saki" no es el que conociste- Mikey no podía explicarse exactamente, tratando de recordar las viejas anécdotas del maestro Splinter sobre Shredder, y decide dejarlo de lado llegando a la única conclusión posible –A veces las personas cambian con el paso del tiempo, ya sabes, cuando uno crece y…-

-Yo no quiero odiar a Saki, yo no quiero que me odie, yo no quiero crecer- Yoshi estaba cansado y agobiado, y parecía estar a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa. Mike sabía que el joven había aguantado demasiado y que perdería el control en cualquier momento, pero realmente no se sentía capaz de contenerlo.

-Yoshi mírame- Mikey trata de hacer centrar a su padre, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos –Somos ninjas y hemos terminado nuestra misión, ahora mi deber es llevarte a salvo a casa, pero no podré hacerlo si pierdes el control y te largas a llorar-

-Lo siento-

-No, soy yo el que te debe una disculpa, debí estar ahí para cuidarte, perdóname- La sincera disculpa de Mikey sorprendieron un poco a Yoshi, pero se limitó a asentir tímidamente, Mikey sonríe levemente antes de agregar –Estoy seguro que en el futuro te las apañaras solo, pero ahora eres mi responsabilidad-

Mikey se sintió terrible por lo que acababa de hacer, le hubiera gustado dejar que su padre se descargara y por lo menos llorara un poco, pero no podían hacerlo en medio de la base de los krang. Para colmo, los problemas no paraban de lloverles. Solo tuvieron que recorrer unos cuantos metros para encontrarse con un pequeño ejército de ninjas del pie.

Yoshi estaba demasiado disperso para pelear y Mikey había llegado a su límite. Escuchar a sus espaldas a Leatherhead teniendo problemas con los krang tampoco hacía muy fácil aquella situación.

-Detrás de mí, Yoshi- Dice con firmeza Mikey, adelantándose un paso.

-Senpai-

-No voy a dejar que nada te pase- Michelangelo saca sus nunchakus y se coloca en posición de pelea –Quédate detrás de mí-

Si eso era lo que sentía Leo cuando los cuidaba, o si así se sentía Raph cuando se sentía frustrado o Donnie cuando las probabilidades de éxito no eran favorables, a él ya no le importaba.

Era sencillo para Mikey. Él quería a su padre y a Leatherhead, y estaba dispuesto hacer lo necesario para que estén bien. No le importaba sentir nada de lo que sus hermanos sentían, solo le importaba cuidar de todos, como siempre.

-Muy bien ninjas, prepárense para sentir la furia de mis nunchakus ¡Wuuuaaaaa!- Mikey se lanza contra los primeros ninjas y los derriba, pero eran tantos, que lo atacan de espaldas y lo terminan lanzando al piso.

A punto de ser destazado, Michelangelo trata de protegerse con las cadenas de sus nunchakus, pero antes de asestarle el golpe de gracia, el ninja es golpeado por un manchón verde oscuro.

-Aléjate de mi hermano, infeliz-

-¡Raph!- grita emocionado Mikey al ver su hermano, que estaba en su estatura normal, golpeando salvajemente al ninja que trató de tomarlo por sorpresa por la espalda. Al terminar con este, le dedica una ligera sonrisa.

-Mikey, estás muy lastimado- Donatello ya estaba encima de su hermano menor, revisando sus heridas en plena batalla. Se lo veía muy preocupado por él –Esto no se ve nada bien… ¡Mikey!-

El joven quelonio de antifaz anaranjado abraza con fuerza a su hermano, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo y la molestia de su costilla rota. Estaba feliz de ver que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Donnie...- Mikey estaba sonriendo demasiado, pero de repente, recordó que había dejado a Leatherhead atrás -¡Hay que ayudar a Leatherhead!-

-No te preocupes, Leo esta con él- Sonríe con calma Donnie. Raph deja inconsciente al resto de los ninjas que trataban de acercarse a Yoshi, y se le acerca para ayudarlo.

-Tranquilo, somos familia- Raph le extiende la mano a su maestro rejuvenecido y este la toma con algo de duda –Te ves muy cansado, deja que te cargue-

-Gracias... ¿Raph?- Dice con timidez Yoshi mientras Raph lo carga con cuidado.

-Por nada, ¿Puedes llevar a Mikey?-

Donatello asiente y lo piensa por un momento, finalmente decide cargar a Mikey desde el lado donde su costilla no estaba rota, para evitar presionarla.

-Vamos por Leo y volvamos a la guarida-

Los cuatro se quedan impresionados al ver la terrible contienda entre los krang, Leo y Leatherhead. Los dos estaban desmembrando a los robots sin miramientos y parecía que habían diezmado al pequeño ejército lo suficiente para darles tiempo de replegarse.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- Grita Leonardo a sus hermanos, habiéndose asegurado de que todos estén a salvo.

-Tengo una bomba de humo- anuncia Yoshi agitando un pequeño objeto con forma de huevo sobre la cabeza de Raphael.

-Buen trabajo, lánzala- Raph dice esto con celeridad, viendo como su hermano mayor y Leatherhead se une a todos ellos. Al ver que todos estaban juntos, Yoshi arroja la bomba de humo al suelo, haciéndola estallar y provocando que los envuelva a todos en una densa nube color negra violácea.

(...)

La base estaba silenciosamente desordenada cuando llegaron a tropezones del mundo exterior.

Tanto Leatherhead como Donnie estaban demasiado enfocados en Mikey, cuyas heridas eran bastantes graves sumándolo a cansancio físico y mental al que se había expuesto. Aun así, el joven mutante de antifaz anaranjado estaba tan contento de que sus hermanos hubieran vuelto a la normalidad que le restó importancia a las desalentadoras observaciones de Donnie.

Tanto Leo como Raph se concentran en su maestro, que seguía siendo un preadolescente. Estaba un poco taciturno a pesar de que todos ellos estaban bien y parecía estar muy preocupado por el estado de Mikey.

Leo saca de la cartuchera de los shurikens un tubo de ensayo con un líquido color anaranjado y se acerca con calma a Yoshi, para no sacarlo de golpe de su estado de concentración.

-¿Yoshi-san?- Leonardo se dirige con vehemencia a su maestro, y a pesar del tono suave que uso para hablarle, saltó asustado por los nervios.

Para tranquilizarlo, Leo le dedica una sonrisa amable, mientras le extiende el tubo de ensayo con el suero que lo regresaría a la normalidad –Esto le hará crecer, Yoshi-san-

-¿A-al menos seré un buen padre?- Yoshi mira la sustancia con algo de aprensión pero la sujeta con cuidado entre sus manos –Me he dado cuenta que cuando crezca seré un pésimo amigo-

-Eres un gran padre, para todos nosotros- Dice sin dudarlo Leo.

-Y el mejor que podríamos desear- Raph agrega un tanto avergonzado, pero sin dejar de ser sincero.

-Yoshi-san, nosotros somos la prueba que ha sido un buen padre- Donnie le sonríe con simpatía.

-Solo debe aprender a tener fe en sí mismo- Dice finalmente Mikey.

Yoshi sonríe ampliamente y parecía estar más animado, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo porque su garganta se le había cerrado de la emoción. Sin dejar de llorar, acorta la distancia hasta Michelangelo y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho… gracias… por todo-

-No, gracias a ti- Dice Mikey dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza con cariño.

Yoshi recupera un poco la compostura, secándose la cara lo el dorso de su mano. Saca la tapa del tubo de ensayo y mira a todos los allí reunidos.

-Bien, nos vemos del otro lado-

Y Yoshi bebió el suero.

(...)

-Me gusta mucho la comida de Michelangelo- Declara Leatherhead mientras devoraba su quinto tazón de ramen-experimental-sabor-a-pizza que su joven amigo estaba preparando alegremente para toda su familia.

-Yo no tengo problema con su comida, pero debería dejar de experimentar con nosotros- Raph traga de mala su tazón de ramen, que estaba demasiado condimentado para su gusto.

-Hay que admitir que ha mejorado mucho, por lo menos lo que cocina se puede comer… cof, cof- Leo tose un poco, tratando de no ahogarse con los trozos de salami perdidos en el caldo.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso ¿Pero era necesario que cambiara la receta de _miso ramen_ a _ramen pizza_? Esto debe ser una ofensa para su cultura, sensei- Donnie trata de llamar la atención de su maestro, que estaba perdido en su tazón de ramen.

-Para nada- Splinter estaba demasiado sonriente, disfrutando de su comida –Mikey es muy talentoso en esto-

-Lo dice porque es el único que está comiendo _miso ramen__- _Profieren los tres hermanos al unísono, mirando a su maestro con mala cara e ignorando por completo como Leatherhead termina de tragarse el contenido de su tazón con deleite.

-¡¿Quién quiere otro tazón de ramen experimental pizza?!- Mikey aparece revolviendo su olla favorita, haciendo que sus hermanos se alteren un poco.

-Yo no, gracias- Leo dice esto cortésmente.

-Paso- Raph mira en otra dirección, un poco nervios.

-Estoy lleno- Donnie sonríe falsamente a su hermano menor, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

-¡Yo si quiero!- Exclama Leatherhead, sonriendo y mostrando todos sus dientes mientras Mikey le sirve una nueva ración.

-Todos tranquilos, solo debo probar con unos cuantos ingredientes más y de seguro que lograré el sabor perfecto a pizza-

Los tres quelonios miran horrorizados a su hermano menor, preocupados por sus estómagos y la larga semana que les esperaba probando todo lo que se le ocurra cocinar. Pero no iban a quejarse, no mucho por lo menos, y lo iban ayudar, porque sabían que se lo debían y era lo menos que podían hacer por él.

Y Splinter no podía estar más orgulloso de sus hijos por esto.

(…)

-Maestro- Mikey estaba junto a su sensei lavando los trastos, porque era su turno ese día, y se había ofrecido a ayudarlo –Debo preguntarle algo personal-

-Adelante- Splinter sabía de cierta forma de lo que podría tratarse, y sintió un pequeño nudo de la garganta por esto.

-Si usted no recibía apoyo de su familia y no tenía amigos ¿Cómo logró terminar sus estudios de ninjitsu y recuperar la confianza en sí mismo?-

-Fue gracias a mi maestro, se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba conmigo y me ayudó a superarlo- Splinter se sonríe al recordarlo –Era un hombre muy parecido a ti Mikey-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Siempre parecía estar feliz y tranquilo, le gustaba contar chistes y gastar alguna que otra broma para romper el hielo, y siempre estaba pendiente de lo que sentíamos-

-Yo no lo sabía, pensé que para ser maestro hay que ser serio y disciplinado- Mikey mira a Leonardo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación jugando con Raph a los videojuegos –Ya sabe, como Leo-

-Sin duda la disciplina es una facultad que se necesita para ser un maestro ninja, pero tampoco puedes olvidar que estás formando a niños y a novatos. Muchos de ellos ven a su maestro como un ejemplo a seguir y este no puede ignorar sus personalidades ni emociones, para tratarlos como maquinas que aprenden técnicas de pelea…- Splinter sonríe levemente recordando lo terrible que era Oroku Nagi con él, cuando cometía errores en sus entrenamientos, y agrega finalmente –…Hay muchos ninjas que no logran ser buenos maestros por estar obsesionados con la perfección-

-No suena tan malo eso de ser maestro ninja- A Mikey le gustó mucho interactuar con Yoshi y ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba de apoyo moral. Pero aun así, seguía siendo una terrible responsabilidad -¿Debería serlo cuando termine con mi entrenamiento ninja?-

-Me gustaría que lo fueras- Splinter asiente, mirando a su hijo más joven con vehemencia.

-Me lo pensaré, pero por ahora solo quiero mis comics, mis videojuegos y mis pizzas-

Splinter suspiró y le dio una palmadita a Mikey en la cabeza. A veces le sorprendía lo simple que era comparar a su hijo con su maestro, ya que ambos compartían la misma costumbre de disfrutar de cosas mundanas de la vida, sin preocuparse de lo que piensen de ellos ni intentando impresionar a nadie.

_"Si seguimos las tradiciones a rajatabla es porque somos demasiados perezosos para intentar cosas nuevas"_

Splinter estaba consciente de que no había necesidad de seguir las tradiciones obsesivamente. Las tradiciones tienen que cambiar por las familias, tal como se lo había indicado su maestro hace muchos años atrás. Tal vez en el futuro, Leo sea la cabeza de la familia Hamato, pero Mikey sería el maestro de las futuras generaciones... Tenía fe en él después de todo.

**FIN**

(...)

**N/A: **No me gustó mucho el final, pero bueno, tal vez era demasiado predecible. Saludos y gracias por leer desde ya :)


End file.
